


When love strikes

by PinkGloom



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Adachi/Kurosawa POV of same chapters, Angst-we don't want it but we get it, Domestic Fluff, Fujisaki POV chapter, Fujisaki is my spirit animal, Happy Ending, Kurosawa is best boyfriend/husband, M/M, Mutual Pining, Now with adult language!, Papa Tsuge, Rokkaku is Oblivious, Soccer AU, anxiety and acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGloom/pseuds/PinkGloom
Summary: Adachi is watching the soccer team practice when a distracted Kurosawa hits him smack in the face with a soccer ball. Naturally, the only way Kurosawa can make it right, is by nursing a wounded Adachi all weekend back to health at his place. Boys be crushing.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 91
Kudos: 422





	1. Friday (Adachi POV)

**Author's Note:**

> The bold text is Kurosawa's internal dialogue. The asterisks and and bold are Kurosawa's fantasies. 
> 
> *I literally haven't written anything for years but these two fluff balls make it impossible not to want to write fanfiction again*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is always considered "finished" but I'm adding chapters as I go. However, they are all always considered a sort of "One Shot".

“Kurosawa!” 

The screams were nearly deafening as Kurosawa scored another goal. Could one man count as an entire team? 

Adachi was never one for sports but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy reclining down, with his elbows propped up on grassy hill, to watch the university’s soccer team weekend practice. At first, he told himself, it was so that he could cheer on Tsuge’s boyfriend, Minato, but after awhile, Adachi started to enjoy the sun on his neck and the time spent with friends...but he didn't dare admit to himself the real reason he had started to go watch the practices nearly everyday. 

Adachi sighed. At times it was hard to carry on a decent conversation, because if ace superstar athlete Kurosawa Yuichi was even just practicing, there was sure to be a crowd. 

“Everyone seems to be as lively as usual.” Fujisaki said with a small smile to Adachi. 

He gave her a smile back and a quick nod. “I can’t imagine it being easy to concentrate with all this noise.” 

“It’s even worse when it’s an actual game.” Tsuge mused. 

While Tsuge went to Minato’s every game, Adachi couldn’t bring himself to be around the crowd that gathered for a real match. The energy was chaotic at best…and hearing the masses come to a fever pitch as they chanted Kurosawa’s name made him feel _weird._

Adachi had only ever heard it through a video Tsuge had posted on Instagram but it was enough to make him feel uneasy. How did it make Kurosawa feel? All those hopes and expectations being thrown at him. If it was him, Adachi would want the earth to swallow him, never to be seen again. 

Slowly, Adachi found his gaze wander over to Kurosawa. Even with sweat rolling down his brow and dirt on his uniform the man still managed to look perfect. It was almost annoying. Adachi wasn’t quite sure _why_ he found it annoying. He had only ever exchanged a few words with the soccer ace but Adachi could tell by the way Kurosawa treated his teammates and the swarms of women that accosted him, that he was always graceful and courteous in his words and actions even when they nearly tore the soccer jersey right off his sweat soaked body. 

_If it was me, I would probably hire a body guard. Or better yet, a body double._

“Are you coming out drinking with us tonight, Adachi?” 

Adachi turned his head to face Tsuge. It was hard not to sigh. Every time, despite every refusal, Tsuge invited him to go drinking out with the team after practice. He said it was fine since Minato was on the team but Adachi couldn’t help but feel guilty about it. An invite from a friend of a boyfriend on the team? He felt like he would only be intruding…anyways, making small talk was not his forte. 

“You should, Adachi! Who knows? It might be fun.” 

Even without facing her, Adachi knew Fujisaki had a mischievous look in her eye. He couldn’t shake the feeling that she knew something he didn’t. What it was, he couldn’t fathom, but ever since she had gone out drinking with the soccer team a month ago, she had been giving him sly looks and giggling occasionally when they watched soccer practice. 

“I don’t mind if it’s just us but…” 

“Oh, come on! One time won’t hurt, would it?” He made the mistake of turning to her and the puppy dog eyes she gave him were almost too much. 

Adachi let out a sigh. He was about ready to say “Fine!” but refuse to have fun, when a sharp pain ripped through the front of his face and his whole world turned black. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Adachi blinked and tried to scrunch up his eyes. That only made pain shoot up the bridge of his nose which made Adachi want to scrunch his eyes even more. Tears started to pool under his closed lids and Adachi let out a yelp of pain. 

“Are you all right? Where does it hurt? I’m so sorry!” 

Through his fog of pain and confusion, Adachi tried to focus in on the voice. He had never heard someone sound so distressed in his entire life. Despite all the pain he was in, Adachi felt like he needed to calm the person. 

“I’m fine. Really. Are you…?” Despite his best effort, Adachi couldn’t find the energy to complete the sentence. That’s when he felt a strong pressure on his right hand; someone was squeezing it. 

The voice gave a shaky laugh. “How can you be worried about me? Oh, Adachi. I…”

“Adachi! You’re awake!! The doctor says your nose could be broken! I can’t believe Senpai hit you right in the face like that with the soccer ball! WAM!” 

The shrill voice was like a jack hammer in his head. Adachi squeezed the hand in his, trying to communicate his need for quiet. 

“Rokkaku! I’m going to kick you off the team right now if you don’t quiet down!” The voice hissed. 

Rokkaku? Adachi recognized that name. He was the newest player on the soccer team. He wasn’t the most polished player but what he lacked in skill, he made up for in enthusiasm. What was he doing here? 

Adachi squeezed the hand again and struggled to understand where he was. He had been sitting on the hill watching soccer and then there had been a flash of hot pain. Then what?

“Go find the doctor and let them know he’s awake.” 

_Doctor?_ Slowly, Adachi could feel the sheet over his body and the pillow under his head. He was in the infirmary…?

“I’m so sorry, Adachi. I shouldn’t have been staring at y…” The voice sputtered to a halt. “I should have been paying better attention. I can’t believe I hit you with the soccer ball. I was so careless. If anything happens to you, I…”

Adachi felt another overwhelming urge to assure whoever had hit him, that he was going to be all right. It had obviously been an accident. But it was so hard to find the energy to make his mouth form words. _It’s fine. I’ll be fine. It’s always fine._

Instead he settled for rubbing his thumb over the hand that held his. It was sweaty and clammy but for some reason Adachi never wanted them to let go. 

Adachi heard the person next to him inhale sharply. Suddenly, his hand lifted into the air and there was a soft pressure on his knuckles. It lasted only a split second but it was the oddest sensation Adachi had ever experienced. Butterflies didn’t mix well with a pounding headache. 

“How’s our patient doing, Kurosawa?” said a new voice from across the room. 

_Kurosawa?!_

Adachi’s eyes shot open and shut again just as fast as the harsh incandescent lights blinded him. 

“Adachi just woke up but he’s finding it hard to speak. Does he have a concussion?” 

_Concussion?!_ Adachi didn’t like that he couldn't add to the conversation that was about him. _Is this how I die? Sweaty palmed at a loss for words like I always am._

“While we can’t say anything about a concussion at the present, Adachi does appear to have multiple contusions on his nose and the surrounding area. If I may…?” 

Adachi felt the hand in his slowly start to slip away. Before he could stop himself, he gripped it even harder. “No!” The urgency in his voice obvious. 

There was a light chuckle. “How about I examine our patient on the opposite side?”

Adachi felt his cheeks glow and he wondered for a second if he should have just let go but all of his doubt washed away as Kurosawa gently said, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Are you able to open your eyes?” 

Adachi slowly opened one eye. The room swam in front of him. He felt like he was on a merry-go-round and all he wanted was off. “Dizzy.” Adachi lightly murmured. 

The doctor clicked her tongue. “Are you able to tell me your name?”

“Adachi Kiyoshi.” 

“Good.” The doctor wrote down a quick note. “Can you tell me what year it is?” 

“2020.” 

After a few more questions, Adachi tried opening his eyes again. The light stung less but he was too afraid to open them all the way. Kurosawa was still sitting right next to him, holding his hand. What look was he suppose to give him?!

“Do you have anyone at home who would be able to observe you for the next few days? We need to make sure that you don’t have a seizure or aren’t able to wake up after falling asleep.” 

Before Adachi could say anything, Kurosawa loudly proclaimed, “I’m going to watch him!” 

_Eh?!!_

______________________________________________________________________________

Adachi had never felt such soft sheets in his entire life. It was like sleeping on a cloud. But no matter how hard he tried to relax the tension in his body wouldn’t release. How could it? He wasn’t laying in his own bed. He was laying on soccer superstar Kurosawa’s bed and the thought alone was enough to nearly make him question his sanity. 

The room had a light scent of lavender from the diffuser in the corner and another smell he couldn’t quite place. Or maybe he didn’t want to think about how nice the pillow not only felt but smelled. Kurosawa had helped change him out of his clothes and into a silk pair of pajamas. The cool material was like a dream. Adachi felt so grateful for all of these things but whenever he tried to talk, Kurosawa would gently shush him and tell him to get some rest. 

The lights were dimmed. Adachi hesitantly opened one eye wondering what time it was. _Is it night time? Should I spend the night? Not that I really have a choice…_

The doctor had said that at minimum he needed to be watched over the weekend. It made Adachi’s head spin at how fervently Kurosawa said he would take care of him. 

Adachi had tried to voice his hesitation but he knew there was really no one else to watch him. Tsuge won’t have minded but with Minato recently moving in, there wasn’t really room for him. The doctor had suggested he stay at a hospital but it sounded so sterile and lonely that he reluctantly agreed to go home with Kurosawa. 

_It’s not that I mind being at Kurosawa’s apartment…_

How awkward it was made him slightly queasy. Or was that the concussion? Adachi sighed. 

“Are you awake?” 

Any stress that had left Adachi’s body quickly returned when he realized he wasn’t alone in the room. Gulping down on the spit pooled in his mouth, Adachi tried to find the right words. 

“Yeah.” _And the Emmy for best line goes to…_

“The doctor said to keep an eye on you, so I came to peek in.” Kurosawa spoke in a low, slow voice. “I wasn’t sure if you might be hungry. It’s already past midnight and I don’t know when you ate last…”

“It is?” Suddenly all the demands of his body came rushing in. _I’m hungry and oh god, I’ve got to pee!_

“I figured you might like a light soup or oatmeal. I can heat up anything you want. There’s a convenience story nearby too.” Kurosawa sounded so calm and soothing. 

The air shifted in the room as Kurosawa came over to sit on the side of the bed. 

“I really can’t apologize enough. I practically broke your nose and if there’s any lasting damage with the concussion…” Kurosawa trailed off again. 

“I’ll be okay. Even if there’s any damage, it’s not like anyone is going to notice.” Adachi winched at his own words. He hated how the only way he seemed to be able to lighten a situation was to be self-degrading. Adachi didn’t know when or where the habit started but it seemed impossible to kick. 

“Please don’t say that.” Kurosawa placed his hand over Adachi’s chest. **It hurts to hear you speak so low of yourself.**

_Eh?!_

Had Adachi heard him correctly? 

“Do you think you can stand? You can freshen up while I heat up some food.” With a lopsided smile, Kurosawa looked at him expectantly. 

Adachi slowly started to push the covers back. “That would be nice. Thanks.” 

Kurosawa stood up and offered a steading hand. **I hope he can stand okay. But than again if he falls…**

********* ****

**Adachi slowly stood up but with a small gasp he lost his balance and fell back on the bed bringing Kurosawa with him.**

**“I’m so clumsy,” Adachi said in a breathless voice.**

**Kurosawa’s voice grew low. “You make me fall for you every time.”**

**Adachi blushed a light pink as he closed his eyes and tilted his chin up.**

********* ****

“Adachi, can you go to the bathroom on your own?” 

Adachi’s whole body jolted as he realized he was standing up and not laying back on the bed with Kurosawa hovering over him. _What in the hell was that?_

“I’ll be okay.” Adachi shakily answered. _Was that a symptom of the concussion? Should he tell Kurosawa? No! That was way too embarrassing!!_

Kurosawa slowly lead Adachi over to the bathroom. Like everything else in the apartment, it looked like it was from the inside of a magazine. The colors were dark and the light had a dimmer. Adachi had always thought that seemed too decadent for a bathroom until now. 

Kurosawa gave him a light pat on the shoulder. “If you need anything, just call.” **I’m here for you.**

Adachi found himself looking down at the sink, slightly flustered at the soccer ace’s candid words. “Thanks. It means a lot.” 

Once Kurosawa left, Adachi finally looked at his reflection and boy, did he look bad. There was a huge bandage over his whole nose. The bruising was obvious and Adachi knew that his face was going to be a mess for weeks. His cheeks felt puffy and tender. All in all it was absolutely miserable. And to top it all off, the doctor had said since they feared a concussion, he wasn’t allowed to take any pain medicine unless it was absolutely necessary. 

_How am I going to go to classes looking like this?_ Adachi tried to avoid attention whenever possible and there was no way he was going to be able to avoid all the questions and looks he would get from such an obvious injury. Not only that, but there was no doubt that the rumor mill would be none stop seeing as it was the school’s soccer star who had been the one to do it, accident or no. 

After going to the bathroom and washing his hands, Adachi returned to the bed to look for his phone. He found it charging on Kurosawa’s wireless bedside charger. Adachi licked his lips as he grabbed his phone and unlocked it. There were messages of concern from Tsuge and Fujisaki. Replying with a general “I’m okay.”, Adachi contemplated his next move. 

Did he really want to look on social media? Was it better to have an idea about what was waiting for him or should he stay blissfully ignorant? 

A small war waged on inside Adachi’s head until curiosity got the better of him. As soon as he opened the app, his screen exploded with images of Kurosawa carrying him bridal style away from the soccer field. Adachi flung this phone on the bed. 

_Did I really just see that?_

Adachi’s heart leapt into his throat and started to pound a mile a minute. _Did that really happen?! But it must have!_ Adachi oscillated between being horrified and slightly thrilled at the thought of Kurosawa being able to carry him all the way from the soccer field to the infirmary. _His muscles must be stronger than they look. Kurosawa’s body is so lean…_

Before he could stop himself, a flash of Kurosawa wiping his brow with the bottom of his shirt and inadvertently exposing his stomach flooded Adachi’s senses. 

Adachi’s eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. There he was: 

Midnight. 

Silk pajamas. 

Alone. 

With Kurosawa. 

Adachi’s head started to spin again but not from the concussion. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Could it really count as snuggling if they were almost a foot apart? 

After eating the best chicken noodle soup of Adachi’s entire life (sorry, mom), they sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. Kurosawa was flipping through his recently watched when Adachi saw a show he recognized. 

“Oh, you watched _Dark_ too?” It was such a niche show on Netflix and not everyone liked subtitles. Warmth flooded Adachi at the thought of them sharing a common interest. 

“Yeah, the first season was amazing and the second didn’t disappoint either. I haven’t had time to watch the final season yet, being so busy with the upcoming matches. Have you finished it?” 

Adachi started to nod enthusiastically but then stopped when his nose began to throb. Still, it couldn’t stop him from answering, “The plot has so many twists and turns…” Adachi gave a slight huff. “I want to talk about it but I don’t want to spoil anything by accident!” 

Kurosawa laughed and Adachi was greeted with his first eye scrunching smile of the day. That look always made his stomach do an odd little flop. Adachi found himself slowly returning the smile more openly than he had ever dreamed of doing before. 

_It’s the concussion. That’s all._

It was so convenient to blame all his feelings on the concussion. Feelings that had been simmering for awhile but that he had used all his effort to suppress. What was the point of nurturing a crush on someone like Kurosawa? All that awaited him was disappointment and embarrassment. Not that Kurosawa would do anything to embarrass him but more that he would trip over his words or just make a general fool of himself. 

Adachi hugged the blanket around his shoulders harder to his chest. Breathing in, he was enveloped in laundry detergent and the faint smell of body musk. Maybe he could let himself fantasize for a moment. 

He and Kurosawa were dating. It was a normal Friday night. After some cajoling, Adachi said he would stay over. Kurosawa teased that it was impossible to sleep without his boyfriend next to him. Adachi felt his cheeks warm at the compliment but knew that he felt the same way. Leaning in, he closed the distance between them…

*********

**_Lips were soft as they touched. If it was possible for the human body to take liquid form, this must be it. There was a soft light surrounding them as Kurosawa started to suck on Adachi’s lower lip. Kurosawa pulled away to admire Adachi’s kiss swollen lips._ ** ****

**_*****_ **

Adachi’s eyes were as wide as saucers. He had never, in his entire life, have a daydream be so vibrant before and now he had had two in the last few hours. It was like it had actually happened. Wait, had they just _kissed?!_ Adachi licked his lips but found they felt like they always did. _What was that just now? A seizure?_

Adachi looked at Kurosawa for any sign that he had done something out of the ordinary but he just looked at him like normal. 

“Do you wanna watch _CSI_ and we can save _Dark_ for later?” Kurosawa asked. 

Adachi struggled to figure out where they were in the conversation. Adachi shifted his body and as he did, he realized that Kurosawa’s foot had somehow managed to wander over and touch his. 

“Yeah, I don’t think I could read subtitles right now.” 

_Save for later?_ Adachi tried to not think too much about the comment but it was hard not to want to read into it. 

“Don’t worry. You can sleep in as late as you need to all weekend. I already told coach I’m not available. I’m here for anything you might need…or want.” Kurosawa said the last two words a bit softer and a bit lower than what was good for Adachi’s heart. 

“ _Thanks!_ ” Even in his own ears, Adachi could hear how high pitched he sounded. 

“We’ll have to change your bandages before you go back to sleep. You can sleep on my bed and I’ll sleep out here on the couch.”

“You don’t have to do that! I can sleep out here on the couch! I don’t want to be any bother.” Adachi knew he sounded ridiculous but he still had apologize for literally nothing. It was in his DNA. 

Kurosawa let out a light chuckle. “Believe me, Adachi; you’re no bother. After all, I’m the one who hit you in the face with a soccer ball.” 

Adachi felt himself growing even more flustered. “But what if you sprain your back sleeping on the couch? How are you going to play soccer?” Adachi could just see all the wild fans tearing him limb from limb when their beloved ace couldn’t play. 

“Well, what do you propose? I sleep with you?” Kurosawa let out a small choking noise and his perfect composure slipped for a moment before falling back into place. “ I mean, sleep in the same bed.” 

Adachi could feel the tips of his ears burn. Did he really mean it? 

“I am…proposing that.” Adachi figured he had already dipped his toes in, might as well take the plunge. “We’re both adults. We can sleep in the same bed. Besides, didn’t the doctor say I needed to be watched…?” Adachi hoped his cover worked- blame it on the doctor. 

Kurosawa made a serious face and then nodded. “Yes, you’re completely right. The doctor did say that. Best to play it safe.” 

“It’s what the doctor would want.” 

And Adachi did secretly as well. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Adachi’s dreams were a tangled mess of stress and euphoria. One moment, his dreams were like they always were, slightly bland but comforting and then the next moment they were hot and frantic. Still, it was the best sleep he had had in a long time. Even though Adachi knew it would all come to an end very quickly, he found himself never wanting to leave the cocoon that was Kurosawa’s apartment. 

Just like the man, everything in the house oozed luxury and refinement. It wasn’t that Adachi _disliked_ his apartment, it was more the fact that it would feel empty without someone else in it. 

Adachi was awake but he didn’t want to give any indication that he was. If he did, then he would have to get up and if he got up than he could no longer be laying down next to Kurosawa. Adachi was good at pretending to be asleep. He had done it for years and he had picked up some of the best gossip while doing it. He wasn’t _trying_ to be purposely deceptive it was just another defense mechanism for avoiding conversations at all costs. 

There was movement on the other side of the bed and he heard Kurosawa let out a soft sigh. He shifted in the bed and shimmed his way over to Adachi. Adachi didn’t move a muscle as an arm tentatively reached out and laid on his chest. 

**Should I be this happy? I feel like I should be more guilty but I can’t help it. Who would have ever have thought that I could wake up to a morning like this? Adachi in my bed; wearing the pajamas I had bought for him but never expected him to wear. To think I get him for the entire weekend…Maybe I could convince him to stay longer? The week? The month? To never leave my side again?**

Adachi let out a small noise. Kurosawa’s arm quickly retreated and the inside of Adachi’s head was once again silent. _That wasn't a seizure or because of a concussion. What the hell was it? It was almost as if I could hear this thoughts. But that’s impossible, right?_

Adachi remained perfectly still, hoping that Kurosawa would once again try to touch him. Naturally, he only wanted that to test his theory. He didn’t have to wait long before he could feel Kurosawa’s hand against his arm. 

**I really shouldn’t be doing this. What if Adachi wakes up? I know Fujisaki told me he doesn’t have a partner but that doesn’t give me the right to just touch him. But I might never get this opportunity again! He’s just so cute. I want to take a picture so bad. His eyelashes are so soft. I’m never going to wash these sheets again. I have to memorize every moment for later. I wish time would stop right now.**

Adachi had to use every ounce of strength in him not to reach out and grab Kurosawa close. _Could it be? Does he really like me too? There’s no way. But listen to him!_

**My Sleeping Angel**

**By: Kurosawa Yuichi**

**Your eyes gently closed**

**Like a whispered promise**

**Body heat mingles**

**You envelope me**

**Forever with Adachi**

It was too much. Adachi let out a small yawn. If he didn’t pretend to wake up _right now_ he had no idea what he was going to do. 

The room was still dim but Adachi could make out the faint form of Kurosawa next to him. How the other man could still look so composed after what had just happened made Adachi once again question if it hadn’t all just been a delusion. 

“Did you sleep well?” Kurosawa’s voice was slightly husky with sleep. 

“Y-yeah, you?” 

There was a slight pause. Adachi wasn’t sure if he had said something weird. He had never slept in the same bed with another person. Well, sharing a bed with his cousin when he was seven just didn’t seem like a comparable experience. 

“Surprisingly well.” Kurosawa sat up and Adachi could feel his face burn as their eyes met for the first time that day. 

Adachi bounced between trying to smile and wondering how much he was allowed to smile given the current circumstances. _If I smile too big, is that weird? But if I frown that would be even weirder…I should have just pretended to be asleep!_ However the thought of accidentally scaring Kurosawa into thinking he couldn’t wake up because of the concussion quickly put that idea to rest. 

They stared at each other for another moment. Thankfully, the dim light did make it feel slightly less awkward. Adachi had never seen Kurosawa from this angle. He looked gentle and soft in his white pajamas; hair slightly ruffled from just waking up. _Could it be that Kurosawa can be cute?_

“Are you hungry? I can make us breakfast but first we should probably change your bandages.” Kurosawa started to get out of the bed and Adachi instantly missed the feeling of someone being next to him. 

It was going to be a long weekend. 


	2. Friday (Kurosawa POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### flashback
> 
> **** daydream
> 
> BOLD- Adachi can read those thoughts

“Kurosawa!” 

The screams were nearly deafening as Kurosawa scored another goal. But once again he didn’t hear a cheer from the one person he wanted to hear it from. 

Adachi had only been coming to watch him practice for a few short months but every time Kurosawa spotted him on the hill his heart did a little flip flop. _If I’m being honest he’s not coming to see me but…_

Kurosawa caught a glimpse of Adachi talking to Fujisaki. At first, he had been quite jealous until some drunken courage had made him realize how much he had misread their relationship. 

###

“Are you and Adachi dating?” Kurosawa knew it would have been easier to “persuade” Minato to get the information from Tsuge but he wasn’t that type of person. Plus after a few beers and the constant onslaught of nagging thoughts about the status of Adachi and Fujisaki’s relationship, he had to know _right that instant._

Fujisaki’s lips curled up into a cheshire grin. “Why do you ask?” 

She sounded innocent but Kurosawa could hear the playful undertone in her words. Fujisaki didn’t seem offended by his question, so after another quick sip of beer, Kurosawa figured he might as well go for it. 

“Because…” Kurosawa gritted his jaw. “Because he’s so cute. I want to ask him out but if he’s dating you or someone else, I don’t want to cause him any trouble.” 

Fujisaki’s smile couldn’t have been bigger if Kurosawa had just told her she had won a million dollars. 

Tilting her head, Fujisaki put her hand to her chin. “Adachi is single. Should I tell him you’re interested?” 

Kurosawa gagged. “No! I mean…” He was flustered for another second until Fujisaki let out a giggle. 

“Sorry. I won’t do that. I just couldn’t resist.” Fujisaki looked both ways before lowing her voice. “He is quite cute though, isn’t he?” 

That was all the invitation Kurosawa needed. Next thing, he was rambling on about the way Adachi’s _slightly_ too long sleeves hanging over his palms were adorable, how he had a bit of bedhead even in the afternoon and how good he looked _stunning_ bathed in the sun’s rays. 

Fujisaki nodded and interjected in all the right places. Making it even easier for Kurosawa to let out all of his pent up emotions. Kurosawa had been harboring a crush on Adachi for months and hadn't said anything to a single soul. He had been so good at keeping it together but Fujisaki’s sympathetic expression made it clear she would take the secret with her to her grave if necessary, so he figured better to let it out than with her than let something slip to someone like Rokkaku who would be on the university loudspeaker announcing it to everyone the first moment he got. Rokkaku always meant well but at times his enthusiasm was a bit much. 

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.” The rawness of his tone shocked himself. Having it all come out in a windfall, Kurosawa realized how much he had come to care for Adachi despite only ever having one conversation. _It might have only been one conversation but it shifted something in me I didn’t even know was there._

Fujisaki placed her hand on Kurosawa’s shoulder. “How about this? The team normally goes out after practice on Friday, right? I’ll try and get Adachi to come. It won’t be easy but you can count on me!” 

Kurosawa’s face was screwed up with a glimmer hope. “Thank you!” 

###

Kurosawa passed the ball to Rokkaku. _I’ve got to focus!_ His desire to constantly look over at Adachi hadn’t been affecting his playing but he was worried if he didn’t do something soon or something didn’t change soon, that wasn’t going to be the case. 

The back of Kurosawa’s neck tingled as he felt Adachi’s gaze wander over to him. _What I won’t give to know what he’s thinking about when he looks at me._

Kurosawa tried to not let negative thoughts bring him down or even unrealistic optimistic ones. It was most likely nothing. Everyone’s eyes were always on him. Kurosawa had been used to it since his soccer skills had blossomed in middle school. All the expectations and attention had almost become background noise. He couldn’t let it get to him. If he did, he couldn’t be the perfect soccer ace everyone had come to expect him to be. 

_Everyone but…_

Kurosawa’s eyes wondered over to Adachi again. _He doesn’t expect me to be perfect. Adachi understands people have their flaws…_

Without warning, the soccer ball was kicked to him. Kurosawa fumbled and kicked it harder than he had meant to…right in the direction he had been looking; directly into Adachi’s face. Kurosawa didn’t know what a heart attack felt like but it had to feel something like what he was experiencing as he watched in slow motion as Adachi crashed to the ground. 

“Adachi!!” Kurosawa knew he wasn’t the only one crying out but with the blood pounding in his ears all he could focus on was making sure he hadn’t just killed the most important person to him. 

Kurosawa reached Adachi and it was obvious he had been knocked out cold. There was blood all over his face. Without a moment of hesitation, Kurosawa picked up Adachi’s limb body and made a mad dash towards the infirmary. He could see people reaching out for their phones to take photos of them. In that moment, he hated all of them. 

Faintly, Kurosawa heard Fujisaki and Tsuge call out after them. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Kurosawa sat in the infirmary with Adachi’s hand in his. He had to feel the warmth of the other man to make sure he was still there, concrete. His eyes were glued to Adachi’s battered and bruised face. It was obvious that the wound was going to take _weeks_ to heal and his nose might be permanently damaged. 

Kurosawa fought the urge to stand up and pace. The doctor had said that Adachi would wake up soon but it was a small comfort. _There’s no way he’s going to want to date me now! Yuichi, stop being so selfish! This isn’t about you!_ He fought back the urge to start crying. His free hand gripped his knee so hard he was sure there was going to be a bruise but the pain helped him not lose focus and get too lost in his own thoughts. 

Adachi let out a yelp of pain. 

“Are you all right? Where does it hurt? I’m so sorry!” Kurosawa knew the distress was obvious in his voice but there was no way he could control himself. 

“I’m fine. Really. Are you…?” Adachi slurred. 

_Listen to him! Trying to comfort me._ Kurosawa squeezed his hand. _Let caution be damned!_ If this was going to be the only time he was ever getting this close to Adachi, he was going to take every selfish opportunity it granted him. 

Kurosawa gave a shaky laugh. “How can you be worried about me? Oh, Adachi. I…”

“Adachi! You’re awake!! The doctor says your nose could be broken! I can’t believe Senpai hit you right in the face like that with the soccer ball! WAM!” 

The shrill voice made Kurosawa nearly jump out of his seat. Adachi squeezed his hand. Kurosawa knew right away what he was trying to communicate. 

“Rokkaku! I’m going to kick you off the team right now if you don’t quiet down!” Kurosawa hissed. 

Adachi squeezed his hand again.

“Go find the doctor and let them know he’s awake.” The doctor did need to know about Adachi waking up but Kurosawa wanted Rokkaku to go away before he made Adachi’s obvious headache any worse. 

“I’m so sorry, Adachi. I shouldn’t have been staring at y…” Kurosawa sputtered to a halt. _What the hell was he saying?!_ “I should have been paying better attention. I can’t believe I hit you with the soccer ball. I was so careless. If anything happens to you, I…”

All the emotions bubbled up to the surface and Kurosawa fought back a sob. 

Kurosawa felt Adachi rub his thumb over his knuckles. Their hands were sweaty and clammy but Kurosawa knew he never wanted to let go. 

At the gentle caress, Kurosawa inhaled sharply. Suddenly, before he could talk himself out of it, Kurosawa lifted their hands into the air and pressed his lips to Adachi’s knuckles. It lasted only a split second but it was like water to a dying man. 

“How’s our patient doing, Kurosawa?” said a new voice from across the room. 

“Adachi just woke up but he’s finding it hard to speak. Does he have a concussion?” 

“While we can’t say anything about a concussion at the present, Adachi does appear to have multiple contusions on his nose and the surrounding area. If I may…?” 

Hesitantly, Kurosawa started to untangle his fingers from Adachi’s. Before he could finish, Adachi called out. “No!” The desperation in his voice blindsided Kurosawa. _He wants me here with him that much?_ Kurosawa mentally slapped himself. _No, you idiot, he’s just terrified._

There was a light chuckle. “How about I examine our patient on the opposite side?”

Kurosawa gently whispered to Adachi, “I’m not going anywhere.” He wanted, no _needed_ to be there for him; in any way possible. 

“Are you able to open your eyes?” 

Kurosawa watched as Adachi struggled to open one eye. It was like having a dagger twisted into his heart. _This is all my fault!_

“Dizzy.” Adachi lightly murmured.

The doctor clicked her tongue. “Are you able to tell me your name?”

“Adachi Kiyoshi.” 

“Good.” The doctor wrote down a quick note. “Can you tell me what year it is?” 

“2020.” 

The doctor asked a few more routine questions and thankfully Adachi was able to answer them with only slight hesitation. 

“Do you have anyone at home who would be able to observe you for the next few days? We need to make sure that you don’t have a seizure or aren’t able to wake up after falling asleep.” 

_Seizure?! Not be able to wake up?!_ Kurosawa had thought he had already experienced all the possible surprises there could be in one day but he had been sorely mistaken. 

Kurosawa loudly proclaimed, “I’m going to watch him!” Every fiber in Kurosawa’s body was screaming that Adachi needed to be nursed back to himself again. And it had to be him who did it. 

______________________________________________________________________________

It was impossible to control the wide smile over Kurosawa’s face. He know he should be feeling remorseful, and that _nothing_ should be making him happy given the current circumstances…but the current circumstances were: 

1\. Adachi in his bed. 

2\. Adachi wearing the pajamas Kurosawa had bought with the expectation that he would (most likely) never use them. 

3\. Adachi in his apartment all weekend. 

Kurosawa walked a loop around his living room and then back around into his kitchen. And then back again and again. Adachi had been asleep for a few hours and every time Kurosawa peeked in to check on him he had to pinch himself to make sure it wasn’t a dream. 

A dream…

_****_

_Adachi laying in his bed, eyes big like a doe. “Kurosawa, my nose is all healed. I can go home now.”_

_Kurosawa lowered his eyelids, turning on his best bedroom eyes. “You can…but do you want to?”_

_Adachi bit at his lower lip. “I don’t want to be any trouble.”_

_Kurosawa swiftly moved to the side of the bed. He reached his hand down and took hold of Adachi’s chin, upturning his face. Adachi’s eyelids fluttered shut and Kurosawa slowly lowered his head…_

_****_

Kurosawa had to stop himself from banging his head against the wall. When had he become become obsessed with kissing?! What was wrong with him?? Slapping his cheeks, Kurosawa took a moment to steady himself. _I’m going to go in there and check on Adachi. I will keep my hands to myself and act like the perfect gentleman. What if Adachi starts to hate me? Imagine how horrified Adachi would be if he know this is what I thought about him!_

Slowly opening the door, Kurosawa slipped into his bedroom. The figure in his bed took his breath away. _I wish I had a camera in my head._ Kurosawa was momentarily caught in his thoughts when he heard Adachi sigh. 

“Are you awake?” 

Slight pause. 

“Yeah.” 

“The doctor said to keep an eye on you, so I came to peek in.” Kurosawa spoke in a low, slow voice. “I wasn’t sure if you might be hungry. It’s already past midnight and I don’t know when you ate last…”

“It is?” Adachi sounded completely shocked. 

“I figured you might like a light soup or oatmeal. I can heat up anything you want. There’s a convenience story nearby too.” Kurosawa tried his best to sound calm and soothing. 

The air shifted in the room as Kurosawa came over to sit on the side of the bed. 

“I really can’t apologize enough. I practically broke your nose and if there’s any lasting damage with the concussion…” Kurosawa trailed off again. 

“I’ll be okay. Even if there’s any damage, it’s not like anyone is going to notice.” Adachi stated with a ting of bitterness. 

“Please don’t say that.” Kurosawa placed his hand over Adachi’s chest. **_It hurts to hear you speak so low of yourself._**

“Do you think you can stand? You can freshen up while I heat up some food.” Kurosawa tried his best to give Adachi a reassuring smile. 

Adachi slowly started to push the covers back. “That would be nice. Thanks.” 

Kurosawa stood up and offered a steading hand. _I hope he can stand okay. But than again if he falls…_

**_*****_ ** ****

**_Adachi slowly stood up but with a small gasp he lost his balance and fell back on the bed bringing Kurosawa with him._ ** ****

**_“I’m so clumsy,” Adachi said in a breathless voice._ ** ****

**_Kurosawa’s voice grew low. “You make me fall for you every time.”_ ** ****

**_Adachi blushed a light pink as he closed his eyes and tilted his chin up._ ** ****

**_*****_ ** ****

“Adachi, can you go to the bathroom on your own?” 

_Yuichi, hold it together._ He scolded himself. 

“I’ll be okay.” Adachi shakily answered.

Slowly, Kurosawa lead Adachi over to the bathroom. Kurosawa gave him a light pat on the shoulder. “If you need anything, just call.” **_I’m here for you._**

Adachi stared at the sink, refusing to meet him in the eye. “Thanks. It means a lot.” 

Kurosawa had to force himself to leave Adachi alone in the bathroom. _What if he passes out and hits his head on the toilet? Stop being so dramatic! Adachi is fine!_ Still, Kurosawa strained his ears to list for any sounds of distress, as he started to reheat the soup he had made earlier. 

Humming softly, Kurosawa admired his homemade chicken soup. Some of his friends thought it was ridiculous that he had taken home economics in high school but it had been the best decision of his life. _They always say a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach._ He hoped that Adachi was no exception. 

The door slowly opened and it took everything inside of Kurosawa not to turn around and make sure he was okay. He didn’t want to overly pester Adachi, but all he wanted to do was wrap the man up in a cocoon and never let him leave again. 

“I’d say it smells fantastic but I really can’t smell much of anything right now.” Adachi said as he approached Kurosawa from behind. 

“I’ll still take the compliment. If you don’t want this, I can always make something else.” Kurosawa had meant what he said. He would gladly go pick up food from anywhere that Adachi wanted it. 

“Thanks, but no thanks. I haven’t had home cooking in I don’t know how long. I think it’s just what the doctor ordered.” 

Kurosawa chuckled. _He’s telling jokes. Does that mean he’s relaxed?_ “Do you want to sit down?It’ll be ready in a moment.” 

“Do you need me to get anything? Bowls? Spoons?” Adachi’s voice had a tinge of tenderness to it. 

“That’s thoughtful of you but I got it. Just relax.” _My sweet angel. Is this what domestic bliss is like?_ Kurosawa was glad his back was facing Adachi as he didn’t see how lovesick his expression had to have been at that moment. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Could it really count as snuggling if they were almost a foot apart? 

After eating the chicken noodle soup (Adachi had laid on the compliments so thick Kurosawa had nearly passed out) they sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. Kurosawa was flipping through his recently watched when Adachi gave a small “Oh!”. 

“Oh, you watched _Dark_ too?” 

Warmth flooded Kurosawa at the thought of them sharing a common interest. 

“Yeah, the first season was amazing and the second didn’t disappoint either. I haven’t had time to watch the final season yet, being so busy with the upcoming matches. Have you finished it?” 

Adachi started to nod enthusiastically and it was the cutest thing Kurosawa had ever seen. _Adachi acts so innocent and carefree at times. I wish he could also be so relaxed._

“The plot has so many twists and turns…” Adachi gave a slight huff. “I want to talk about it but I don’t want to spoil anything by accident!” 

Kurosawa laughed and couldn’t stop the huge smile from spreading over his features. Adachi slowly seemed to be returning the smile and it made Kurosawa’s heart beat faster. 

After a moment, Adachi hugged the blanket around his shoulders. Looking more guarded than he had a moment before. _What is he thinking about? I know what I want to think about…_

**_*****_ **

**_Lips were soft as they touched. If it was possible for the human body to take liquid form, this must be it. There was a soft light surrounding them as Kurosawa started to suck on Adachi’s lower lip. Kurosawa pulled away to admire Adachi’s kiss swollen lips._ ** ****

**_*****_ **

Years of discipline on and off the soccer field had made it possible for Kurosawa to bounce in and out of his fantasies. Although he knew at that moment he was playing with fire. They had never been alone like this before…and in his apartment. Kurosawa regathered his thoughts. 

“Do you wanna watch _CSI_ and we can save _Dark_ for later?” Kurosawa asked. 

Adachi shifted his body and as he did, he moved his foot away from Kurosawa’s. _Damn, I need to not be so forward!_

“Yeah, I don’t think I could read subtitles right now.” 

“Don’t worry. You can sleep in as late as you need to all weekend. I already told coach I’m not available. I’m here for anything you might need…or want.” Kurosawa said the last two words a bit softer and a bit lower than he had needed to but it was all he could do not to add, _No one will be bothering us all weekend. We can do whatever we want…even if that includes each other_. 

“ _Thanks!_ ” Adachi’s voice sounded oddly high pitched. 

“We’ll have to change your bandages before you go back to sleep. You can sleep on my bed and I’ll sleep out here on the couch.”

“You don’t have to do that! I can sleep out here on the couch! I don’t want to be any bother.” Adachi said in a rush. 

Kurosawa let out a light chuckle. “Believe me, Adachi; you’re no bother. After all, I’m the one who hit you in the face with a soccer ball.” 

“But what if you sprain your back sleeping on the couch? How are you going to play soccer?” Adachi said in an even more frantic tone. 

“Well, what do you propose? I sleep with you?” Kurosawa let out a small choking noise. _You know that’s not what he means! Get ahold of yourself_. “ I mean, sleep in the same bed.” 

“I am…proposing that.” There was a pause and Kurosawa waited with bated breath for what would come next. 

“We’re both adults. We can sleep in the same bed. Besides, didn’t the doctor say I needed to be watched…?” 

Kurosawa made a serious face and then nodded. “Yes, you’re completely right. The doctor did say that. Best to play it safe.” 

“It’s what the doctor would want.” 

And Kurosawa secretly did too.

____________________________________________________________________________

Kurosawa’s dreams were a tangled mess of stress and euphoria. All of the emotions battling inside Kurosawa seemed to take free rein while he slept. It was a roller coaster and Kurosawa was groggy but also slightly high from it. His big bed usually seemed too empty- that was until Adachi took up the other side of it. _I have to find a way to keep him here._

The fantasies had never been enough and now after having the _real_ live, breathing, warm Adachi in his bed, they would never suffice. _I need to tell him. But how? Should I wait until after this weekend but if I do that, will I even get the chance to talk to him? I’ll make the opportunity!_

Kurosawa let out a soft sigh. _This is absolutely ridiculous. I’ve never over thought so much in my entire life._ Kurosawa shifted and started to shim his way over to Adachi. Adachi seemed to still be asleep and Kurosawa wanted to admire his angel from another angle. Tentatively, he laid a hand on his chest. Feeling the gentle rise of Adachi’s chest as he slept torn Kurosawa’s heart to pieces. 

**_Should I be this happy? I feel like I should be more guilty but I can’t help it. Who would have ever have thought that I could wake up to a morning like this? Adachi in my bed; wearing the pajamas I had bought for him but never expected him to wear. To think I get him for the entire weekend…Maybe I could convince him to stay longer? The week? The month? To never leave my side again?_ ** ****

Adachi let out a small noise. Spooked, Kurosawa’s arm quickly retreated.

Thinking Adachi was about ready to wake up, Kurosawa waited patiently to greet him in the most polite, calm voice he could muster. After a few minutes, Kurosawa began to think that maybe Adachi wasn’t as awake as he had first assumed. Missing the warmth from earlier, but still spooked, Kurosawa barely placed his hand against Adachi’s arm. 

**_I really shouldn’t be doing this. What if Adachi wakes up? I know Fujisaki told me he doesn’t have a partner but that doesn’t give me the right to just touch him. But I might never get this opportunity again! He’s just so cute. I want to take a picture so bad. His eyelashes are so soft. I’m never going to wash these sheets again. I have to memorize every moment for later. I wish time would stop right now._ **

At times like this, the only thing Kurosawa could do was compose a poem. There needed to be something to commemorate the special moment. 

**_My Sleeping Angel_ **

**_By: Kurosawa Yuichi_ **

**_Your eyes gently closed_ **

**_Like a whispered promise_ **

**_Body heat mingles_ **

**_You envelope me_ **

**_Forever with Adachi_ **

Adachi let out a small yawn. 

“Did you sleep well?” Kurosawa’s voice was slightly husky with sleep. 

“Y-yeah, you?” 

There was a pregnant pause. 

Kurosawa nearly had to physically restrain himself to stop from grabbing on to Adachi and rubbing his face in his hair. _Sleep well? More like I went to heaven!_

“Surprisingly well.” Kurosawa sat up and their eyes met for the first time that day. 

Adachi looked like he wanted to smile but was unsure of himself. He just looked so uncertain and Kurosawa wished he knew the source of the uncertainty. Had Kurosawa been to forward and now Adachi wanted to tell him to back off? Did Adachi need a shoulder to cry on but he was too shy to express what he needed? Was Adachi pining away wishing to be woken up further with sweet soft kisses? _Most definitely not the last one._ More likely…

“Are you hungry? I can make us breakfast but first we should probably change your bandages.” Kurosawa started to get out of the bed. All he wanted to do was lay leisurely around in bed the entire day but he had to take care of Adachi. 

Kurosawa hoped the weekend would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking the next chapter will be the conversation that rocked Kurosawa's world...


	3. The Conversation (Kurosawa POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation that sent Kurosawa head over heels for Adachi. 
> 
> He never really stood a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was an emotional disaster after episode 11...I literally couldn't do anything until I watched episode 12. The pain. 
> 
> (Kurosawa might sound slightly bitter to his crowd of *adoring* fans but I don't really blame him.)

Kurosawa knew even before he had put on his soccer cleats for practice that it was going to be a tough one. _Just a couple of hours and then I can go home and veg._ Normally, the thought of being about to go home and let his figurative hair down was enough to get him though a grueling day of practice but something wasn’t sitting right that day and it was beyond distracting. 

He managed to keep it together for the first thirty minutes of practice. Kick the ball right, now to his partner, though the cones, practice balancing the ball on his knee 1, 2, 3…

But as soon as it was time to break the team into sides and play a mock game, Kurosawa could feel his carefree facade slipping. 

First, it was an easy pass that he slipped up on. 

“No, worries! Keep it up, Ace!” Rokkaku gave out a jovial laugh as the ball went sailing past him, instead of to him. 

Kurosawa gritted his teeth and plastered one of the most fake smiles he had ever managed on his face. 

Then he missed a goal. 

The crowd (because there was always a crowd) which had been ready to cheer, made an audible gasp at their star athlete’s blunder. They managed to pull it together and shouted out cheers of encouragement but all Kurosawa could hear was their vaguely masked disappointment. 

They didn’t come to watch _him._ They didn’t care about _him._ They cared about the high he could induce as they watched him play and either fantasized about dating him or being him. They wanted the show he put on, where they could forget about their mediocre, boring lives for an hour or two and watch perfection. 

Because Kurosawa had to be perfect. Anything less was unacceptable. _He_ would be unacceptable. He had learned that very early on in his soccer career. 

A fumble came next and Kurosawa had to stop himself from screaming out a string of curse words. He couldn’t even throw his water bottle or express any outward sign of frustration. Kurosawa could feel the questioning looks of his teammates. Deep down he knew they were only concerned about him but all Kurosawa wanted was to be ignored or given permission to express what he truly felt. 

The final straw was when he missed another easy goal. 

Worst of all, the crowd had almost be expecting it. It was when he heard a faint “boo” that Kurosawa knew he had to get off the soccer field right that instant or he was going to be kicked off the team. 

Before anyone could stop him, Kurosawa took off at a full sprint towards the closest university building. He called out that he was thirsty but he didn’t think anyone really heard him…not that he cared. Coach could chew him out later but all Kurosawa could focus on was how much he had to either punch something or scream into his clenched fists. 

Kurosawa finally stopped when he saw a small area set up with vending machines. _Maybe a drink will help me cool down._

Walking over to the vending machine, Kurosawa went to reach into his pocket for his wallet when he realized he was in his soccer shorts…which meant no wallet. 

It was the final straw. 

“Fucking. Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!” Kurosawa screamed. He balled his fists and let out a few good stomps having a complete tantrum before he heard a small noise.

Thinking he had been alone, Kurosawa froze like a deer caught in headlights. _Oh, shit! Who heard me? Should I run off? Why? No! I didn’t do anything wrong._

All composure gone and caution thrown to the wind, Kurosawa walked over to the corner where he could fully see what he thought had been an empty bench. Finally, he caught sight of a man with his legs up, nestled to the side of one machine, effectively blocking him completely from view.

For some reason, the sight of the man’s wide eyes and shocked expression at being caught hiding made him want to laugh. So he did. Kurosawa found himself laughing so hard that his sides started to ache and he lost his breath. _I think I might be really losing it!_

The man slowly started to blush until his cheeks were rosy. He blinked and bit at his lower lip nervously. Kurosawa found his eyes being drawn to the nervous tick and his laughter finally died down. 

“What in the world are you doing?” Kurosawa said as he cocked his head to the side. 

The man looked confused for a moment before answering. “Hiding.” 

Maybe it was the honesty in the answer but Kurosawa felt a need to be honest himself with whomever the stranger was. 

“Me too.” Kurosawa let out a huge sigh as he plopped down on the bench next to the other man. 

“What do you have to hide from?” There was genuine curiosity in the man’s words. 

_Does this complete stranger actually care about what I feel?_

The man’s expression softened. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it.” 

Kurosawa knitted up his eyebrows and stared hard at the ground. 

Suddenly, the other man stood up. “You wanted to get a drink, right? What do you want?”

Kurosawa nearly answered “Water” but that wasn’t really what he wanted. That was what he was supposed to say. Supposed to always be healthy, take care of his body. 

_I’ve thrown a complete tantrum already; might as well just let it all go._

“Could you get me a Skal?” It had been months since Kurosawa had indulgenced and gotten a soda. All he needed in that moment was a taste of by gone days on his tongue. When life had been simpler. Less pressure, less expectations. 

“Roger!” The man smiled tentatively as he pressed his phone up the electric pad to pay for the soda. The bottle rolled down and the man picked it up. Walking over, he offered it to Kurosawa with an unsure smile. 

“Thanks.” Kurosawa smiled back but he knew it didn’t reach his eyes. Suddenly, he was completely exhausted. 

The man stood still for a moment. A multitude of emotions played over his face and his eyes shifted to where the vending machine area opened up. 

_He’s trying to get away. Not that I blame him. I’ve probably made him feel incredibly uncomfortable._ Kurosawa was about ready to tell him he was welcome to leave, when the other man spoke in a rush. 

“There’s no one else around, so if you need to get out anything else, please do.” It was said in a jumble but Kurosawa heard every word. 

“Huh?” Kurosawa had zero idea how to reply. 

The man sat back down next to him and stared down at the ground. His head tilted side to side before he finally said, “It can all be a bit much at times…” The man let out a long sigh before turning to look at him full in the face. “It’s okay to let it out when you need too.”

Kurosawa must have looked dumbfounded because the man started to blink uncontrollable and rub the back of his neck. 

“Sorry, I know you’re Kurosawa…” It was like he was admitting to some secret when it would have been harder for him _not_ to know who he was. “They expect you to be perfect…but no one can be perfect, huh?” 

At that, the man’s eyes lit up as he offered a soft smile of companionship and understanding to Kurosawa. 

_Thump._

_Huh? What was that?_ “What are you talking about?” Kurosawa had no idea how he sounded in that moment. He felt the whole world kind of collapsing in around him. How could this complete stranger know exactly what he needed to hear?

Before he could overthink it, Kurosawa rested his head on the man’s shoulder. “Can I just…for a just a few minutes? I’m so tired.” 

Kurosawa could feel the heat from the other man. _This feels so comfortable._ Tears started to form and Kurosawa debated fighting them back before realizing there was no point. He let out a shaky sigh. _What’s wrong with me?_

The other man shifted his body, so Kurosawa could better lay his head on his shoulder. “Take as long as you need.” 

Kurosawa gripped the soda tight and felt how cool it was against his hands. “Okay.” 

Almost intuitively, Kurosawa’s body seemed to know, whoever this person was, he weren’t going to judge him, think poorly of him. Suddenly, Kurosawa realized how tight his muscles were with stress. Slowly, he started to relax his jaw and like a wave all the tension started to leave his body. His mind started to go beautifully blank and he tried to just let go. 

_He smells so good. Is that shampoo? Laundry detergent? It feels so clean…like a cloud or-_ Kurosawa’s brain started to grow foggy and he didn’t fight it at all. 

What happened after that was a blur. How long they stayed like that Kurosawa couldn’t remember but he was sure he had dozed off and the man stayed with him the whole time. Maybe they had parted as the sun was setting? Who had said good-bye first? Kurosawa didn’t even ask him his name; didn’t even think too. It was only after getting in home and flopping into bed did it occur to Kurosawa that he might never seen the man again. Anxiousness started to creep up over him again but then it melted away. _I will find him and I will learn his name._ Making up his mind to find the other man no matter what it took, Kurosawa drifted off to sleep. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Luckily, Kurosawa didn’t have to wait long. A week later, the man was there, on the hill next to the soccer field. He was next to Minato’s boyfriend…and a woman he didn’t recognize. 

Then the man and the woman smiled at each other. 

Kurosawa felt something tug at his insides. _Why wouldn’t he have a girlfriend? What were you even thinking?_

He had been ready to run over to the man but after seeing him smile to the woman next to him, Kurosawa felt tongue-tied. Still, he couldn’t seem to stop the crush that had developing without him even realizing it. _I thought I wanted to be his friend but…_

The man’s features softened again as he smiled and Kurosawa felt himself turning to goo. _It doesn’t matter if he has a girlfriend. No one needs to know. It’ll go away anyways…this feeling._

But yet it didn’t. And after awhile, Kurosawa realized that (he overheard their names as Minato talked about his boyfriend, Tsuge) Adachi and Fujisaki never hugged, never kissed…never acted as anything more than friends. But still…? Maybe they weren’t affectionate in public. 

And as the weeks turned into months, Kurosawa felt Adachi’s eyes on him more and more. 

It wasn’t until Kurosawa turned to Adachi and he quickly looked down to the ground that Kurosawa realize he really was _looking at him._

_Maybe he hasn’t forgotten either? Did our conversation matter as much to him as it did to me?_

There was a mantra now that Kurosawa could hear in Adachi’s voice, “No one is perfect. You don’t need to be perfect.” It was like a warm blanket protecting him and yet not being able to hear it again from Adachi made his heart ache. 

There was hole in him that had always been there but now Kurosawa knew what he needed to fill it and he couldn’t have it. The thought of never being able to feel that kind of comfort again made the hole in his chest burn in a way it never had before. 

Kurosawa tried to fool himself but it could never continue like this. Every time Kurosawa saw Adachi he wanted more but the longer they went without talking the harder it seemed to start a conversation. _I have to do something…but what?_

That was when Fujisaki finally went out drinking with the team. 

Kurosawa drank twice as much as he normally did. Taking one more final gulp of Asahi and squaring his shoulders tall, Kurosawa sat down next to Fujisaki and asked the question that won’t let him get a moments rest for the last few months.

“Are you and Adachi dating?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...do we want a "The day we met" Adachi POV chapter? A continuation of their weekend? Or a Fujisaki POV of watching the boys pine away and knowing she had to do something? I want to write them all but I was wondering what people might be most interested in reading :)


	4. SATURDAY (Morning/Afternoon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi's POV of Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE READ*   
> Be ready for some notes: 
> 
> I really struggled with whether or not to put the Japanese words in but I feel like they conveyed more of what I wanted than the English so I put them in.   
> Genkan-front entrance to a house/apartment. Here's a photo of what I envisioned. http://www.omotenashi-niihama.com/reform/23193/
> 
> Adachi and Kurosawa say "Ittekimasu" and Itterasshai" because that coveys the "we feel like family" feeling to me more than the English way of saying "bye". I know if you don't speak Japanese some of that is lost but...it's my fic :) 
> 
> Seiza is this-https://www.google.com/search?q=seiza&oq=seiza&aqs=chrome..69i57j0l3j0i395l6.1076j1j7&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8  
> (My legs always go to sleep within 5 minutes) 
> 
> Middle/High school in Japan is year 1-3 so it would be freshman, junior and then senior in English but I did it the Japanese style. 
> 
> Here's the recipe Adachi is cutting fruit for: Citrus Salad with Tarragon   
> https://www.bonappetit.com/recipe/citrus-salad-with-tarragon
> 
> Here is a link to the song they are listening to. PLEASE watch the video, it's beautiful and the song is amazing. I literally just found it for this fic and I listened to it on loop. It's Kiseki "Miracle" bt GReeeeN.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DwTinTO0o9I

“I need to go get some things from the store but I don’t want to leave you by yourself.” 

Adachi wanted to tell Kurosawa he was being a tad ridiculous until he realized he most likely had a concussion and could pass out at any second. _Duh! Remember that’s the only reason you’re at Kurosawa’s apartment!_

Adachi thought for a moment. “I could ask Tsuge to come by. I know he would be willing to help.” 

Kurosawa smiled in relief. “Why didn’t I think of that! Can you see if he could come by in the next few hours? I want to pick up what we’ll need for the rest of the weekend.”

For a moment, Adachi was going to suggest that Tsuge could pick it up for them but then Adachi realized that he _really, really_ needed the advice of a friend in that moment. Especially one who had just made his first boyfriend. 

Adachi opened LINE and was shocked at how quickly Tsuge said he would be there and all he needed was Kurosawa’s address. The thought made Adachi stop. _I don’t know his address even though I’m here._ And then another thought struck him. _I’ll know what Kurosawa’s address is from now on._ Adachi had to stop himself before his thoughts turned too outlandish. Like, sneaking a love letter in Kurosawa’s mailbox or sending him anonymous flowers. 

_I should probably ask him to bring me spare clothes._ But as Adachi’s fingers hovered over the keyboard of his phone, he hesitated. _That would mean I couldn’t wear these pajamas anymore. They’re so comfortable and it’s not like I’m going anywhere anyway…it can wait._ Adachi bit at his lip, shocked at his own surprising selfish desire.

Kurosawa let out a small cough. “Is there anything specific you want me to get?”

Adachi looked up from his perch on the couch. He had his legs tucked up underneath him after being treated to (once again) one of the best meals he had ever eaten. The blanket Adachi had wrapped around himself felt like it was too hot and not big enough all at once. Before he could talk himself out of it, Adachi spoke the truth. 

“Whatever you make me will be fantastic, so I’ll let you decide.”

Kurosawa’s expression was blank before he broke out into a smile so wide, Adachi had to avert his eyes. “You don’t have to extravagant.” 

For some reason, Adachi wanted to make it perfectly clear to Kurosawa that he wasn’t just saying that to be nice. “No, I really mean it. I feel like someone in my family made it.” 

Adachi fought with all of his might not to throw the blanket over his head and pretend like he didn’t exist. _It’s not a lie. I have nothing to feel embarrassed about or ashamed. I want to tell Kurosawa the truth._

It had kind of irked Adachi at first to find one more thing that Kurosawa did so well but then he stopped himself when the memory of Kurosawa’s lashes closed behind eyes filled with tears flashed in his memory. _He isn’t perfect; no matter how hard he tries. Kurosawa hurts, he needs to hear kind, sincere words too._

It had been the simple way that Kurosawa had let down his defenses and been with him that day behind the shadows of the vending machines that had made Adachi fall for him. Not the perfect Kurosawa but the one who cursed and let all his emotions out. Adachi felt like that version of Kurosawa was still bottled up, out of arm’s reach. 

How Adachi wanted to reach _that_ Kurosawa again. 

Kurosawa’s smile turned lopsided. “Like family, huh?”

Adachi put on his best smile. “Yeah!”

Kurosawa put his hands on his hips. “Well, if that’s the case, then I have just the cookbook to dig up.” He started to walk back towards the kitchen. 

Adachi felt a blush cover his face. It was hard not to want to cover it but he knew if he accidentally bumped his nose then he would yelp in pain. _Besides, Kurosawa can’t see me._ Thinking he was hidden from view, Adachi’s body hummed with childlike excitement. He loved good home cooked food and if he wasn’t careful he could easily put on ten pounds that weekend. 

There was a laugh from the kitchen. “If I make all that I want to, I might need more shopping bags then I can carry!” 

Adachi’s heart swelled with the sound of Kurosawa’s carefree laughter. 

“I don’t mind paying the taxi fee and I’m sure Tsuge could help with the bags once you get outside the apartment building.” Adachi wanted to help in any small way possible. 

“That’s really nice of you, Adachi. I’ll make it so that you never want to eat anywhere else again!” Kurosawa proclaimed before there was more movement in the kitchen. 

Adachi stared hard at the ground. _How am I ever going to go back to not talking to him? Maybe we can stay friends? Am I his friend now? Do I only want to be his friends? Urg, this is too confusing!_

Before Adachi’s head could start to hurt from too many unanswerable questions, he turned his attention back to the TV. 

____________________________________________________________________________

_Ding Dong._

Adachi’s head jerked up. _When did I drift off to sleep?_

Adachi heard Kurosawa quietly open the door and make a sound of surprise. “Fujisaki, what are you doing here?” He heard some more rustling from the entrance as they quietly took of their shoes and put down something. 

“I thought you might appreciate some help carrying the grocery bags.” 

Finally, admitting to himself that he would rather be part of the conversation than pretend to be asleep, Adachi let the blanket around him shift, drawing the attention of everyone at the _genkan_. 

“Adachi, did you wake up?” Kurosawa called out gently. 

“Yeah, sorry I dozed off. Did I hear Tsuge get here?” Adachi tried to stand but he found that his head was slightly dizzy, so he waited for them to walk around to the couch. 

Tsuge’s face was stoic as he looked down at him. Fujisaki’s eyes looked pained and he could feel her empathy for him. _How did I get such good friends?_ Adachi was a firm believer in “quality over quantity” and his friends were no exception. 

“How are you?” Adachi wasn’t sure what to say, so he did what came naturally which was divert attention from himself by asking questions about others. 

Fujisaki knelt down and put her hand on Adachi’s leg. **Poor Adachi. Look at his face. It’s so banged up. I hope it isn’t causing him too much pain.** “We’re fine. But how about you? Are you feeling better now that you’ve had time to rest?” 

Adachi bit at his lower lip, debating on being completely honest or trying to hide the truth to make them feel better. _No, I need to tell them the truth._ “I’m still a bit dizzy at times and my brain seems to go “fuzzy” but I think after some more rest, I’ll be fine.” 

Tsuge’s face softened. “I’m relieved to hear that.” But his eyes narrowed again as he looked at Kurosawa. 

Adachi didn’t need to hear Tsuge’s thoughts to read his mind. “Kurosawa has been taking really good care of me. He’s really done more than he needed too.” 

Tsuge’s frown deepened. “I highly doubt that.” 

For his part, Kurosawa looked stricken as he bowed deep. “I can only hope that my actions from now on make up for my mistake.”  ****

Tsuge crossed his arms and looked down at Kurosawa from the bridge of his nose. “Good.” 

Adachi felt his face burn. Fujisaki patted his leg. **Tsuge is acting like such a dad. I really can’t with all of them.**

Kurosawa kept his deep bow a beat longer than was necessary. As he got back up, his eyes glinted over to Adachi; it made Adachi’s chest ache with how remorseful he looked. 

“Kurosawa, which store do you want to go to?” 

After that, it was a flurry of activity as Kurosawa and Fujisaki got ready to leave. As they walked towards the _genkan_ , Adachi tried to stand up but Kurosawa gently put his hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to get up. We’ll be back soon.” After another beat he added, “ _Ittekimasu.”_

Adachi’s eyes widened as he replied, “ _Itterasshai_.” 

Adahi’s head was a buzz with emotions as the door shut and Adachi was left alone with Tsuge. 

“Tsuge, I’ve got to talk to you.” He knew it was going to be awhile before they returned but Adachi felt like he had enough questions to keep Tsuge there all day. 

“He hasn’t done anything to you has he? Well, except for the obvious.” Tsuge’s eyes were dangerously thin again. 

“No, no!” Adachi was only vaguely aware of what Tsuge meant and he didn’t want to know anymore. “Kurosawa has been more than kind…that’s my problem.” 

Tsuge’s back straighten as he sat in _seiza_ on the floor _._ Hands on his knees, he waited expectantly. 

Adachi tried to gather his thoughts. Now that he was alone with Tsuge, what did he want to ask him about? A million thoughts whirled around in Adachi’s head, each too fast to catch. 

After a few sentences, that started and then stopped and then went on for too long, Adachi thought he had gotten out most of what he wanted to tell Tsuge. 

Tsuge looked pensive for a moment before asking, “Why are you telling me all of this?”  


Adachi felt tempted to kick Tsuge over with his foot. He loved his friend dearly but at times, Adachi wondered if he was stubborn on purpose. He was really going to make him say it out loud, wasn’t he?

“You just got your first boyfriend, right? You can tell me what to do!” 

Tsuge’s cheeks turned a light pink as he turned away. “I’m not sure what you mean…”

Adachi felt his frustration boiling to the surface. “Tsuge, you’re the only one I have to ask about this! Come on, what should I do?!” 

After a moment of silence, Tsuge simply said, “What if you just tell him?” 

Adachi groaned. _I’ve already thought of that! I can’t be that direct!_

“I’m not sure what you are asking me.” Tsuge’s tone became strict, almost chastising towards Adachi. “What you want is the most important question you should be asking yourself. You can stay friends and be content or maybe you will always want more and regret your decision. Only you can decide what is best for yourself.” 

Adachi realized, though all of his blundering, he hadn’t managed to convey to Tsuge that he really, really liked Kurosawa already and friendship seemed like more punishment than anything else. _If I can’t tell my best friend how I really feel without messing it up, how will I ever be able to tell Kurosawa what I think of him without making a fool of myself?!_

“If you get really lonely, you can always adopted a cat.” 

Adachi was happy for the change of conversation. He knew exactly which cat Tsuge was referring too. “How’s Udon been?” 

“Do you want to see? She’s gotten so big!” Tsuge’s hand reached for his pocket as he took out his phone to open up a picture of his beloved cat. 

As their hands brushed up against each other to pass the phone, Adachi realized why Tsuge was being so vague. **Even if I tell him the best way to get a boyfriend is to get on your knees and profess your undying love, he would never do it…although it worked for me. However, Adachi doesn’t need to know that.** ****

_Eh?!_

The way Tsuge had told the story was that Minato had been captivated by his stories and had begged for him to be with him. At the time, Adachi had accepted it without question…now he couldn’t believe how easily Tsuge had pulled the wool over his eyes. Adachi just sighed and commented on how shiny Udon’s coat was because of the new food Tsuge was giving her. 

____________________________________________________________________________

After Fujisaki and Kurosawa got back, Tsuge and Fujisaki quickly excused themselves. Fujisaki gave Adachi a quick wink before waving her good-byes. Tsuge gave a stiff bow but Adachi could tell that he was more at ease with Adachi staying with Kurosawa after their time alone. 

There was a quiet peace that covered the apartment as Kurosawa hummed around making lunch. Adachi felt a twinge of guilt as the continued to sit on the couch. _Kurosawa must be so busy everyday. He finally has a weekend off but he has to spend it taking care of me._

With a look of determination, Adachi stood up. “What can I do to help?”

Kurosawa looked up from what he was doing. He pressed his lips together and shook his head. “Huh? Oh, you don’t have to do anything. Just sit down and rest.” 

Adachi would have normally let the conversation end at that but he was determined to be of help in some way. _Not only that but I can’t really get to know Kurosawa better if I’m half-conscious on the sofa the whole time._

“I want to help you.” Adachi said in his firmest voice possible. He was sure he didn’t make quite a fierce appearance with his hair all ruffled and a bandage covering his face but he refused to back down. 

A multitude of emotions played over Kurosawa’s face as he struggled between trying to baby the other man or give in to his request. Finally, seeing that Adachi wasn’t going to back down, Kurosawa’s face softened into a smile. “Here. You can peel these fruits but I want you to promise that if it gets to be too much that you’ll go lay down again.” 

A wide smile covered Adachi’s features as he gave an emphatic, “Yes!” 

They worked in companionable silence with sounds occasionally coming from the TV that had been turned down earlier. Adachi listened to Kurosawa’s rhythmic cutting. _I wonder if he is thinking about me peeling this orange? I wonder what Kurosawa plans on making. I really can’t wait!_

After a few minutes more, Kurosawa stopped to wash his hands. “Would you mind if I turned on some music?” 

“Not at all.” It was all so horribly domestic and Adachi was committing everything to memory. The acidic smell of the oranges, the way Kuosawa’s body looked in his light colored apron, the way the light shifted through the curtains in the living room and finally how Kurosawa’s back looked as he leaned over to grab the remote control. 

The TV screen flicked and then Adachi heard a song he hadn’t heard in years. Adachi looked up. “I haven’t thought of this song in forever. What was it called again?” 

Kurosawa looked at the song title listed at the bottom of the screen. “It’s Kiseki. I feel like I haven’t heard this song in a long time too; even though when it came out it was so popular.” 

Kurosawa went back to chopping up the vegetables as the song flowed between them and he started to lightly hum along with the lyrics. Adachi found it strangely hard to concentrate on anything other than what the song was weaving between them:

2人寄り添って歩いて 永久の愛を形にして

Two people walk side by side to shape eternal love

いつまでも君の横で 笑っていたくて

I want to laugh next to you forever 

アリガトウや ah 愛してるじゃまだ足りないけど

Thank you, Ah I love you just doesn’t seem enough 

せめて言わせて 「幸せです」と

At least, let me say “I’m happy” 

Adachi found his brain attaching to the phrase, “I’m happy.” 

“Huh? Did you say something?” Kurosawa turned around and looked right at him. There was more of a question in his look than that had been in his words. 

Adachi licked his dry lips. “I said…” 

Kurosawa continued to wait for what Adachi was going to say. Sometimes, Adachi just wished he would fill in the gaps for him like other people did when they were sick of waiting for him to finish his thoughts. 

“I’m happy I could help you make lunch.” Adachi bit at the inside of his cheek and lowered his eyes. _I’m happy because I’m with you._

“Me too.” 

Adachi lifted his eyes back up to Kurosawa. 

“I’m happy, too.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

After lunch, Kurosawa refused help with the dishes and demanded Adachi lay back down on the couch. 

Adachi made a huffing noise as he plopped back down. His eyes started to wonder around the room. Something under the coffee table caught his eye. Without even giving it a second thought, Adachi moved the other books aside to grab the one that had caught his interest. 

_Kurosawa Yuichi_

_Middle School 2nd year-High School 3rd year_

Adachi ran his fingers over the gold lettering on the leather cover. _What is this?_ His heart beat roared in his ears as he turned the book open. Except it wasn’t a book, it was a photo album. 

Adachi’s heart was in his throat as a 13 year old Kurosawa smiled back at him. He was holding a trophy and wearing his soccer uniform. _Oh my god, it’s his soccer album. Oh shit, what do I do?_

Would Kurosawa get mad if he saw Adachi with it? No, if anything he would probably be embarrassed. Adachi slowly turned his head towards the kitchen. Kurosawa was so involved with washing the dishes and humming along with the music still coming from the TV that he hadn’t reacted at all when Adachi looked at him. _This might be my only chance._

Adachi’s breath hitched as he turned the page. Smiling Kurosawas greeted him from every photo on the pages. There he was with his team. There he was holding another trophy. There was an article about his middle school and them winning the championship, Kurosawa being mentioned by name as the person who had scored the winning goal. 

The more Adachi saw, the more he needed to see. Turning a few more cautious pages, he was greeted by more pictures of Kurosawa smiling and more articles shouting his skills as a “soccer ace” and a “rising star”. Except as the praise and expectations in the newspaper articles increased, something happen to the smile on Kurosawa’s face. 

At the very beginning of the album, Kurosawa’s smile had reached his eyes. Carefree and truly happy. But by the second year of High School, his mouth still had a wide smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

_Kurosawa looks so…_ Adachi couldn’t find the right word. Sad? Lonely? Pained? 

From behind him, Adachi heard a gasp. “Please don’t tell me you’re looking at that old thing.” 

Adachi wanted to fling the album from him like it was on fire but he knew it was already too late. “You’ve really been playing soccer for a long time, haven’t you?” Adachi cringed internally at his question. _Duh, of course he has. Idiot._

“It started as a hobby until they saw how good I was. After that, it was practice, practice, practice…” Kurosawa’s voice drifted off. “I really don’t know why I keep that thing around. My mom made it, thinking I’d like it, but all it does is remind me that soccer actually used to be fun.” 

“You don’t find it fun now?” 

The air shifted as Kurosawa went to sit down next to Adachi. Kurosawa’s eyes glazed over as he looked at the photos of his younger self. “People always used to call me “just” a pretty face but then, when I was talented at something, instead of acknowledging my skills they just said stuff like, “he was born with it”.” 

Adachi gaze roamed from the boy in the photos to the man beside him. Once again, Kurosawa was allowing him to see what lay behind the perfect persona that he projected. Adachi reached out a hand and gently laid it on Kurosawa’s forearm. 

It snapped Kurosawa out of his trace. “Sorry, you didn’t come here to hear my sob story.” **Adachi doesn't want to hear me complain about my “perfect” life.** ****

Kurosawa went to stand up but Adachi’s grip on his arm tightened. 

“Uh…” Adachi wasn’t sure what he wanted to say but he knew he had to say something. He couldn’t let Kurosawa walk away like this. 

“It’s not a “sob” story,” Adachi gathered his strength and said what was in his heart. “It wasn’t when we talked between the vending machines and it’s not now. I was there for you then and I’m here for you now.” _I want to be there for you always._

“Adachi, I…” **How can I tell you how much you mean to me without scaring you off? I don’t want to need you anymore than I already do. I can’t expect you to be there for me.** ****

“I want to be there for you when you can’t be strong.” Adachi looked down. _Did I just say that out loud?! These delusions are making me too bold!_

Kurosawa’s hand lifted to cover Adachi’s. “Do you mean what you’re saying?” 

Adachi felt the words get caught in his throat. All he could do was barely nod his head. At that, Kurosawa’s other hand grabbed at Adachi’s collar pulling him closer. 

Breaths mingled for a moment and Adachi could feel his eyes flutter shut. 

They were really going to do this. It was going to happen. Adachi focused on the soft weight of Kurosawa’s hand on the back of his neck and the bubble of hope that was about ready to burst in Adachi’s chest. 

Kurosawa’s face moved in closer-

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

Adachi’s head flew up and he whacked his nose against Kurosawa’s face. White hot pain shot through Adachi’s entire body. “OUCH!!” Adachi tried to touch his nose which just made him yelp in pain again. 

All the while the doorbell continued to ring. 

“Give us a SECOND!” Kurosawa screamed towards the door. 

Kurosawa turned back to Adachi, arms fumbling, not sure where to touch. “Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Oh my god, Adachi.” 

Adachi could barely see Kurosawa through the tears in his eyes. “I’ll be fine. I’m fine. I just…” 

The doorbell started to ring again. 

Adachi gripped Kurosawa’s arm and begged, “Please, please answer the damn door.” 

Kurosawa scrambled off the couch and ran to the door. He flung it open and Adachi didn’t need to see Kurosawa’s face to know the abject irritation there. 

“Rokkaku?! What the hell do you want?” 

“Kurosawa! I thought you and Adachi might want some refreshments!” 

Adachi silently prayed that Kurosawa didn’t shake the living day lights out of the newest soccer member. 

Thankfully, Adachi heard a deep sigh of resignation. “That’s thoughtful of you Rokkaku but Adachi was trying to sleep, so ringing the doorbell wasn’t really all that helpful.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” 

Adachi could hear how chest fallen Rokkaku was at the thought of having disturbed Adachi when all he wanted to do was help. 

Before Kurosawa could close the door on the other soccer player, Adachi plastered a smile on his face and stood up as fast as his shaky legs would let him. “Rokkaku, it’s so thoughtful of you to come by!” He shouted out, so they would wait for him to get there. 

Kurosawa’s eyes were as big as saucers as he watched Adachi walk around the door into the hallway leading over to the _genkan._

Adachi noticed the convenience store bag in Kurosawa’s hand. “It was really kind of you to come all the way here just to drop something off. Thanks, Rokkaku.” 

Rokkaku’s slumped shoulders lifted back up and his eyes lit up. “Of course! I’m always ready to help!” He leaned in closer and looked Adachi’s face up and down. “Wooooo, your face looks terrible!” 

“Rokkaku!” Kurosawa hissed. 

Adachi couldn’t help but laugh at how honest Rokkaku was about the state of his face. “I suppose it is.” 

“All right. That’s enough.” Kurosawa started to shoo Rokkaku out the door. “If you want to come over, make sure to _call first_ or at least send me a LINE message!” 

Rokkaku could barely squeak out an “Okay!” before the door was shut on him. 

The whole situation was utterly ridiculous. Adachi let out a giggle. “Are all your new recruits that excitable?” 

Kurosawa rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh which just made Adachi want to laugh harder. 

“If he didn’t have such a powerful kick, I’d…” 

“You’d, what?” Adachi heard himself tease. 

“I’d…” 

It was when Kurosawa turned to face him that the realization of what they had been about ready to do before Rokkaku had interrupted them came roaring back to the front of their minds. 

“I’d…” Kurosawa trailed off. 

Kurosawa stood in the main part of the _genkan._ It made it so that Adachi and him were nearly eye to eye. Adachi tried to arrange his thoughts. _Are we still going to kiss? Were we going to kiss? I just don’t know anymore!_

Staring at each other for another long moment, Kurosawa finally broken the silence. “I’d better put these in the fridge.” 

Kurosawa stepped up and right past him, not meeting Adachi’s eyes as he went. 

Adachi stood alone wondering what he could do to bring back the moment they had lost. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote half of what I wanted to Fujisaki and then I realized I needed to write Saturday before I could continue with her chapter. I'm really excited to finish it! Next will be a Saturday (evening) chapter, so I'm marking this as "not complete" until that chapter is done. This chapter is over 4,000 words and that's my limit for a chapter. 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing Tsuge. For the scene with him and to remember the interior of Kurosawa's apartment better, I rewatched ep. 2 like three times. 
> 
> Finally! If you have any music suggestions or a song that reminds you of Kurodachi or that you thought fit my fic, please let me know! I adore music recommendations! <3
> 
> Lastly, thank you everyone for all your encouraging words. I'm so happy you are enjoying this AU. I really do, the more I write, feel like it fits them both every well.


	5. Silly Boys (Fujisaki POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fujisaki is always silently watching and encouraging our boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold means Adachi can read those thoughts and the LINE from Tsuge.   
> Izakaya is "bar" in Japanese.
> 
> I really enjoy writing Tsuge more than I thought I would. 
> 
> This Fujisaki is also based on the manga version of her. In it, she fantasizes about them living together and she also reads BL manga/novels at work pretending she is reading something else. The manga refers to her as a 腐女子（fujoshi) or as my digital Japanese/English dictionary called it: a woman who likes comics depicting male homosexual love (The kanji are "rotten" and "woman" and if I don't feel that on a spiritual level) 
> 
> Just check out this link to see what I mean...her thoughts are more *explicit* than the show: https://www.google.com/search?q=%E8%97%A4%E5%B4%8E%E3%81%BE%E3%82%93%E3%81%8C%E3%83%81%E3%82%A7%E3%83%AA%E3%81%BE%E3%81%BB&sxsrf=ALeKk03TChtLxmPRGfmFAot0tIvDcdsPxw:1609421019474&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiPkqPBqPjtAhUQo1kKHd6iCfUQ_AUoAXoECA8QAw&biw=1260&bih=599
> 
> Lastly, I included this chapter before "Saturday (night)" because I felt like it helps clear up some of the feelings Kurosawa was struggling with in the last chapter.

Fujisaki had always been observant of others emotions. It helped her maneuver relationships, helped her know how to act and what to expect. She had grown into her role as a quiet observer and a kind friend. As long as others didn't push their expectations of what she should be on her or demand more of her than what she could give then she could keep an easy friendship with anyone. 

Even the shyest of people. 

Adachi tried to make himself small and unassuming but kindness and understanding radiated from him. Fujisaki hadn’t bothered to really talk to him, just silently watching and learning was enough for her. They had shared a few classes together so they knew of each other but it was just a passing acquaintance born from proximity and nothing else. 

That was until Adachi was looking at the a poster announcing a soccer tournament that had already passed. Something about his posture made her pause. _I know that look but who is it for?_

Adachi must have felt her eyes on him as he turned around, cheeks red and eyes averted. 

Fujisaki knew if she didn’t say something Adachi never would. “I didn’t know you were a soccer fan.” Her tone was soft and even though it wasn’t a question, the feeling of one was still there. 

Adachi gulped and looked down.

A kind smile playing on Fujisaki’s lips as she waited. Adachi, when he did speak, needed a moment to gather his thoughts and she was more than happy to wait for him. 

“I’m not really interested in soccer,” Adachi quietly said. He turned his head and stared at the wall, “Do you know Kurosawa?” 

Fujisaki put on her most neutral face and tilted her head to the side like she was really considering Adachi’s words. “I _know of_ him but I don’t _know_ him.” 

Adachi kept his eyes trained on the wall and licked his lips tentatively. “Yeah, I suppose Tsuge might…” 

Fujisaki waited but Adachi didn’t seem as if he was going to complete his thought. _Just a gentle push in the right direction._ Using her softest tone, Fujisaki asked, “Did you maybe want to go watch soccer practice?” 

Adachi’s ears turned red and his mouth gasped for air like he was a fish. 

_I can’t believe how cute he is. Does he really not realize how easy it is to read what he’s thinking?_ Fujisaki knew she would help Adachi in whatever he needed; although she only had a slight suspicion about what it was going to be. 

“I’ve never been before but I bet it would be a lot of fun.” Fujisaki said, testing the waters. 

At that, Adachi’s eyes roamed back over to the old soccer poster that loudly proclaimed that Kurosawa Yuichi was the school’s ace player and that the tournament was going to be a sight to behold. A myriad of emotions played over Adachi’s features before he finally voiced his thoughts. “I was thinking about it but I didn’t want to bother Tsuge…” 

Fujisaki had to brace herself. It was so hard not to want to blush from the waves of affection radiating off of Adachi in that moment. She knew Tsuge would never mind going with just him to soccer practice, as he already went to support his boyfriend, but chastising Adachi about how that was the obvious choice, no matter how kindly done, wasn’t going to help Adachi. So instead she just said, 

“I’d love to go with you.” 

___________________________________________________________________________

They sat on the hill next to each other. Close enough to talk but still far enough not to cause any misunderstandings. 

_But who are we trying not to confuse?_ Fujisaki’s eyes scanned the soccer field below. _Obviously, it’s a soccer player. It’s not Minato…_ She continued to name off all of the soccer players and slowly cross them off the list. _That only leaves…but surely not!_

Adachi, whether subconsciously or not, wasn’t staring too long at any one player, making it impossible for Fujisaki to easily figure out why they were there. _No mind._

Fujisaki leaned over to hear what Tsuge was saying but in that moment, she wasn’t paying attention. It was her body language that she needed to speak for her. 

She let out a wide smile at what Tsuge said and then looked at Adachi with the expression still on her face. Adachi returned her smile, he was more relaxed with Tsuge at his side. After another moment had passed, ever so slightly, she took her eyes to the soccer field; scanning for maybe someone who _couldn’t_ use self-control as well Adachi could. 

There it was- her suspicions confirmed. 

_Oh, Adachi._

______________________________________________________________________________

After that, she couldn’t help but go with Adachi every time he asked her to go watch soccer practice. She enjoyed getting to know Adachi better and was silently cheering him on but it wasn’t enough. His crush seemed to be growing (as was the one of the soccer field) but they stubbornly won’t approach each other or did they really not see the lingering looks they were giving each other. Fujisaki gently shook her head and looked up. 

_They are both so obvious and yet that somehow makes them oblivious._

She was laying on her bed trying not to meddle too much but finding it gradually harder to not want to help the two love shy men confess or _at least_ talk. Anything to help their love sick hearts. 

_It’s just like one of my manga._ Except it wasn’t since it involved her real friends and real emotions. Still, it was hard to not want to “indulge” a little. 

_The sun was setting as Adachi ran up to Kurosawa after the championship. Pulse racing, Adachi grabbed the towel around Kurosawa’s neck._

_“You were really cool out there!” Adachi blurted out._

_Kurosawa lifted his hand to Adachi’s cheek. “I could hear you cheering me on. You lead me to victory, Adachi.”_

_Adachi’s cheeks turned redder as Kurosawa dipped his head down to cover Adachi’s lips._

Fujisaki grabbed her pillow tighter. _I will do everything I can to make it happen!_

____________________________________________________________________________

After that, Fujisaki used all of her powers of observation she had been honing over the years. Making Kurosawa jealous wasn’t going to help anything but she wasn’t going to stop smiling or talking with Adachi either. Kurosawa would just have to deal with Adachi having more friends and she was sure he would handle it better once he considered himself one of them or maybe something a bit more intimate. 

After waiting patiently for months, it was time to make a calculated move. 

She caught Tsuge before he went to go met with Minato. 

“Tsuge, do you think I could join you with the team tonight?”

Tsuge blinked. “Sure…?” 

Fujisaki smiled her thanks and didn’t answer the question in his answer. 

At the _Izakaya_ , some of the players tried to talk to her. She was kind to them and found that Rokkaku, while more excitable than a new born puppy, had a fun personality. Slowly, as the night waned on, she executed her strategy. 

Fujisaki watched as Kurosawa downed another beer. _Just keep yourself approachable. Light. Open._ She tried her best to project an air of contentment and finally took a seat away from Rokkaku. _Sorry, Rokkaku. Kurosawa will never talk to me about this if I’m next to you._

Kurosawa sat down silently next to her. She nonchalantly took a sip of her drink and waited. 

“Are you and Adachi dating?”

_Checkmate._

Fujisaki’s lips curled up into a cheshire grin. “Why do you ask?” 

She sounded innocent but it was impossible to keep her tone totally neutral. Fujisaki watched as Kurosawa took another sip of beer. 

“Because…” Kurosawa gritted his jaw. “Because he’s so cute. I want to ask him out but if he’s dating you or someone else, I don’t want to cause him any trouble.” 

Fujisaki’s smile couldn’t have been bigger if Kurosawa had just told her she had won a million dollars. _Wow, you’ve got it worse than I thought._

Tilting her head, Fujisaki put her hand to her chin. “Adachi is single. Should I tell him you’re interested?” 

Kurosawa gagged. “No! I mean…” He was flustered for another second until Fujisaki let out a giggle. 

“Sorry. I won’t do that. I just couldn’t resist.” Fujisaki looked both ways before lowing her voice. She hadn’t planned on it but Kurosawa mentioned it first. “He is quite cute though, isn’t he?” 

That was all the invitation Kurosawa needed. It was like the flooded gates had burst and Fujisaki was getting swept up in the current. 

She loved every moment of it. 

“Have you seen how sometimes his sleeves are too long?” 

She nodded like it was the riveting thing she had ever heard. 

“Have you seen his bedhead? It’s the cutest thing. Does he really not notice?” 

She sipped her drink and shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe only you’ve noticed it?” 

From his expression that comment sent Kurosawa to the moon and back. 

“Have you seen him laid out in the sun’s rays? It makes his eyes glitter.”

Fujisaki smiled and made a small noise of agreement. It was obvious that Kurosawa wasn’t really “talking with” her at the moment but more “talking at” her. _He must have been working so hard to keep this all to himself. Poor baby._

Fujisaki nodded and interjected in all the right places. Making it even easier for Kurosawa to let out all of his pent up emotions. It was obvious that Kurosawa had been harboring a crush on Adachi for months…

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.” The rawness of his tone shocked Fujisaki. _I’ve got to help them!_

Fujisaki placed her hand on Kurosawa’s shoulder. “How about this? The team normally goes out after practice on Friday, right? I’ll try and get Adachi to come. It won’t be easy but you can count on me!” 

Kurosawa’s face was screwed up with a glimmer hope. “Thank you!” 

Fujisaki braced herself for an uphill battle. 

____________________________________________________________________________

She hadn’t been wrong either. Adachi didn’t like crowds or events where he would be expected to make small talk. And it wasn’t like she could say, _“Adachi you need to go out with the soccer team so Kurosawa can have an opportunity to talk to you!”_

It could be quite frustrating but Fujisaki refused to give up. 

“Are you coming out drinking with us tonight, Adachi?” 

Adachi turned his head to face Tsuge. Fujisaki sensed her in. 

Trying to not sound too forceful, Fujisaki added. “You should, Adachi! Who knows? It might be fun.” 

Fujisaki had a mischievous look in her eye. She knew she hadn’t always been the most secret about hiding the occasional giggle or look. It was taking all of her self-control as it was not to want to shut the two of them up in a closet somewhere so they could work through their feelings. 

Adachi started up with the same old excuse. “I don’t mind if it’s just us but…” 

“Oh, come on! One time won’t hurt, would it?” 

Fujisaki knew it was time to let out all the stops. She make her eyes as big as they would go and looked at Adachi straight on. _I do this for your own good._

Adachi let out a sigh. 

Fujisaki watched his resolve crumple before her eyes. _Finally!_

But the moment was short lived as something flashed before Fujisaki’s eyes and she heard a sickening crack. She let out a surprised gasp and took a second to reorient herself. As she did, Fujisaki realized Adachi was down on the ground and his face was covered in blood. 

“Adachi!!” Fujisaki heard herself scream. She went to reach out for him but before she could touch him, someone else was already grabbing for him. Kurosawa had appeared like a flash and grabbed Adachi’s limp body just as fast.

Kurosawa lifted him up and started to sprint towards the infirmary. Fujisaki called out after them but she knew her calls landed on deaf ears. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Fujisaki lingered outside of the infirmary with Tsuge, Minato and Rokkaku. She had already shushed Rokkaku twice and gently swatted at his arm when he started to get loud again. 

Tsuge looked pale. “I hope he’s all right. I can’t believe how much blood there was.” 

Minato gave his boyfriend’s arm a light squeeze. “There was but I know they’ll do everything that they can for him.” 

“Why does Kurosawa get to be in there and I don’t?” Tsuge bit out. “This _is_ his fault after all!”

Rokkaku stood up in a flash. “Kurosawa didn’t do it on purpose!” 

Fujisaki put her finger to her lips. Getting the message, Rokkaku took a breath before continuing, “When I was in there, Adachi was waking up and that’s why I went to go get the doctor.” 

“We know, Rokkaku.” Minato’s tone was soft and understanding. Fujisaki thanked her lucky stars she had someone else who could be calm with her. 

“You know how guilty Kurosawa must feel and we don’t want to crowd Adachi right now.” Fujisaki chose to leave out the part were Kurosawa would have ripped down the door if they had told him to wait outside. _I wouldn’t want to be the one to tell Kurosawa he can’t be next to Adachi right now._

The doctor opened the door and then slowly closed it. She made her way over to Fujisaki and the others. They stood up, ready to listen to whatever the doctor was going to tell them. 

“Tell it to us straight, doc. We can handle it.” Rokkaku said dead serious. 

It took all of Fujisaki’s strength not to snort. 

“It appears as if he might have a concussion. Adachi declined staying at the hospital. Therefore, his next best option is bed rest and someone to watch over him for any negative reactions. Kurosawa has offered to monitor him over the weekend.” The doctor explained like she was talking about that week’s weather forecast. 

“Concussion?!” Tsuge repeated before collapsing back into his chair. 

Fujisaki let out a sigh of relief. A concussion wasn’t good but at least the doctor wasn’t talking about a broken nose or plastic surgery. _This wasn’t exactly what I was thinking when I wanted them to get some alone time but it works._

Fujisaki knew Kurosawa would move heaven and earth to make sure Adachi was comfortable and cared for. There was no way Adachi would be able to miss it. _Go for it, Kurosawa! Adachi, you can do it!_

“Can I go see him?” Tsuge asked. 

“I don’t think any more visitors would be good for now but I’m confident that by tomorrow Adachi will be able to see others.” 

Fujisaki took out her phone and reminded herself to send a text later. She turned a sympathetic face to Tsuge. “Do you have a key to Adachi’s apartment? Maybe we could get some stuff ready for him? I’m sure he would appreciate the gesture once he’s more awake.” 

Tsuge’s mouth was thin with determination. “Yes. Let’s do that.” And without another word, he turned to leave. 

The other three trailed after him. 

____________________________________________________________________________

**I got a text from Adachi asking to watch him so Kurosawa could get groceries. Would you like to accompany me?**

To say Fujisaki was shocked to see the text would be the understatement of the century. She had given Tsuge her number without really expecting to hear much from him but she figured he might want to know there was someone else looking out for them. 

Tsuge was quiet as they made their way to Kurosawa’s apartment. But unlike the quiet that came from Adachi’s silence, Tsuge’s was more of a pensive type. They had never really spent too much time together but Fujisaki was enjoying the chance to get to know more about the group of men she seemed to have fallen in with. 

____________________________________________________________________________

_Ding Dong._

Kurosawa opened the door. He let out a sound of surprise when his eyes fell on to her. 

“I thought you might appreciate some help carrying the bags.” It wasn’t like she was going to admit that she was dying of curiosity. _I’m just here to be supportive and if they need an ear to listen well, I’m here to help._ She was pretty sure that was going to be the role Tsuge was about ready to provide for Adachi whether he was aware of it or not. 

They heard a little rustling noise come from around the corner, inside the apartment. 

“Adachi, did you wake up?” Kurosawa called out gently. 

“Yeah, sorry I dozed off. Did I hear Tsuge get here?” Adachi’s voice sounded so small. 

They made their own into the main part of the apartment. Fujisaki tried to keep the pained look out of her eyes but she knew it was impossible. 

“How are you?” Adachi asked, obviously feeling awkward with all the attention being directed towards him. 

Fujisaki knelt down and put her hand on Adachi’s leg. **_Poor Adachi. Look at his face. It’s so banged up. I hope it isn’t causing him too much pain._ **“We’re fine. But how about you? Are you feeling better now that you’ve had time to rest?” 

Adachi bit at his lower lip. “I’m still a bit dizzy at times and my brain seems to go “fuzzy” but I think after some more rest, I’ll be fine.” 

Tsuge’s face softened. “I’m relieved to hear that.” But his eyes narrowed again as he looked at Kurosawa. 

Adachi seemed to have noticed the disapproving look as he stuttered out, “Kurosawa has been taking really good care of me. He’s really done more than he needed too.” 

Tsuge’s frown deepened. “I highly doubt that.” 

For his part, Kurosawa looked stricken as he bowed deep. “I can only hope that my actions from now on make up for my mistake.” 

Adachi felt his face burn. Fujisaki patted his leg. **_Tsuge is acting like such a dad. I really can’t with all of them._** ****

Tsuge crossed his arms and looked down at Kurosawa from the bridge of his nose. “Good.” 

Kurosawa kept his deep bow a beat longer than was necessary. As he got back up, his eyes glinted over to Adachi; Fujisaki wished she had been able to see what emotion had been in them. 

“Kurosawa, which store do you want to go to?” 

After that, it was a flurry of activity as they got ready to leave. As she and Kurosawa walked towards the _genkan_ , Adachi tried to stand up but Kurosawa gently put his hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to get up. We’ll be back soon.” After another beat he added, “ _Ittekimasu.”_

Adachi’s eyes widened as he replied, “ _Itterashai_.” 

Fujisaki watched the heartfelt exchange with a knowing look. 

Kurosawa was quiet as they made their way down the hallway and towards the elevators. Like before, Fujisaki knew it was just a matter of time before Kurosawa would ask for her advice. She just had to be patient. She didn’t have to be patient long, as soon as the elevator doors shut behind them, Kurosawa turned to her, “I don’t know if I’m going to make it!” 

Of all the things she had been expecting Kurosawa to say, that had not been top on the list. But she knew better than to ask what he meant as he was bound to clarify if she just gave him a moment to collect his thoughts. 

“He’s so close to me and yet I can’t…” Kurosawa stopped short as the elevator door’s binged open. 

They made their way silently through the lobby, stepping outside into the crisp fall air. 

After making sure the coast was clear, Fujisaki tentatively asked, “Have things been going well with Adachi?”

Kurosawa stared up at the sky. “I suppose you could say that. Except for the fact that I nearly shattered his face.” 

Fujisaki huffed. “Kurosawa, are you really having a pity party right now?” 

Kurosawa let out a long sigh. “I don’t know if you’d call it a “pity party” but yeah, I suppose that was a tad pathetic.”

They walked together each in their own thoughts. Fujisaki picked up her pace as Kurosawa’s pace quicken, completely lost to his surroundings. _To be honest I’m surprised by his answer. That was a much more selfish reply than I was expecting._

“I’m just such a mess when it comes to Adachi!” Kurosawa called out with all his might. “I want to make a move but then I feel like I’m taking advantage of him when he’s not fully himself. But then he has that bedhead and he looks at me like he cares about me and all I want to do is just…just kiss him all over and…!”

Like at the _Izakaya_ , Fujisaki knew that it was best just to listen. Kurosawa had decided that Fujisaki could be a sympathetic ear and won’t judge him for gushing about Adachi. She couldn’t even imagine the battle of emotions that must be going on inside of Kurosawa as his crush took up space in his apartment. 

Fujisaki nodded her head and made an “I understand” noise. 

“Should I make a move?” Kurosawa sounded beyond conflicted. Fujisaki wondered if he was so unsure because it was Adachi or if Kurosawa actually became so blind to his own charm when he liked someone. 

As much as she wanted to scream “Yes!!” from the mountaintops, she knew that encouraging Kurosawa to _maybe_ take advantage of Adachi wasn’t the best of ideas if they wanted to have a healthy relationship. “Can you clarify what you mean?”

“Should I tell him I like him?” Kurosawa’s pace slowed. “But that would make him feel uncomfortable, won’t it? Adachi couldn’t stay if I told him I love him and he doesn’t feel the same.”

Fujisaki was very proud of the fact that she only made a small gasp when she heard Kurosawa say the word “love”. _Oh my, does he even realize he said it? He really is completely smitten._

“From what I can tell, if you just let things progress naturally, you’re going to be very surprised. Adachi can more unpredictable at times than he appears.” Fujisaki’s eyes danced. 

Kurosawa tried to pry out more about what that sentence really meant but Fujisaki remained stubbornly tightlipped. 

_You both need to do some of the work for yourselves._

____________________________________________________________________________

Fujisaki stared up at the afternoon sky. She and Tsuge were walking back from Kurosawa’s apartment. Her body hummed with excitement. _If only I could be a fly on the wall._ She was thinking about all the manga she was going to reread when Tsuge let out a small cough. 

“I was wondering if Kurosawa discussed anything about Adachi with you?” Tsuge was trying his best to sound like he really didn’t care what her answer was going to be but she knew internally he was on pins and needles. 

“Did Adachi discuss anything with you?” Fujisaki asked back. Tsuge was harder to figure out than the other two men. He put on airs but she knew if he was Adachi’s friend than he had to have a kind heart. 

Tsuge put his hands in his pockets. “All I will say is that I hope it goes well for the two of them. Whatever that might be.” 

“Well, then, I can agree with that.” 

Fujisaki looked over at Tsuge. He gave her a knowing nod and they continued on their walk home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Saturday night Adachi POV! It's pretty much written but I typically like to get some sleep and then reread before I post anything. 
> 
> So! After this is done I have another AU idea that hit me like a train when I was listening to music while folding laundry. Why isn't there a boy band AU yet?! Kurosawa would be so incredibly sexy in a band AU. After that I "researched" (LOL) kpop music videos and damn, I am excited. What kind of job do you think Adachi will have with the band? Bet you can't guess! :P


	6. Saturday (Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know some of you might realize the sequence of changing the bandages and then take a shower doesn't make sense but whatever. It has been be written in this order so :P

The evening waned on and the distance between them didn’t seem to close. Kurosawa was lost in his own thoughts and Adachi found that he was lost in his own. _If I really think about everything that has happened between us, neither of us have actually been clear about how we feel._

Adachi had heard Kurosawa’s thoughts. He wasn’t sure how the power had come to him or if it actually was real but the usual silent thoughts, that were now so loud in Adachi’s head, seemed possible, so there had to be honesty in them. 

So, then, Adachi was the only one who _actually_ knew that the other had romantic feelings for them. _I wish Kurosawa was the one who could read thoughts. I don’t want to be the one who has to confess._

There had only ever been one confession in Adachi’s life and it still left a sour taste in his mouth. The words had tripped out and when the person finally realized what Adachi was trying to say their eyes had softened but not with love, with pity. After that, he swore to himself that it was better to be single and lonely then deal with the awkward air that came with being in the same room as someone who had rejected you. 

_Would Kurosawa reject me?_ In the back of his mind, in the deepest regions of his subconscious, he knew Kurosawa won’t reject him. He knew Kurosawa would wrap him in a deep embrace and say he liked him too.

So why did he hesitate? 

Because everyone would hate him for having taken away their beloved soccer star. Girls would stare daggers at him and he would never find rest on campus again or maybe even longer after that. They would say, “How could Kurosawa pick someone as boring as him?”. All eyes would be on him and the weight of it made him sick. _I’m such a coward._ Adachi was disgusted with how spineless he could be. _I wish I was stronger…I wish I was more like Kurosawa._

Adachi’s eyes wondered the room but stopped short of actually looking at Kurosawa. _That’s not fair. Now I’m projecting just like everyone else does._ Adachi had been an interloper to Kurosawa’s deepest secrets- both spoken and unspoken. 

_I don’t want to need you anymore than I already do._

Those weren’t the words of someone who felt boundless confidence in themselves. _Kurosawa hurts and is unsure; just like me._

Adachi closed his eyes. _I can either stay alone and save myself the humiliation of other people judging me or…_

Adachi opened his eyes again and his time he sought out Kurosawa. He was on the other side of the couch, looking through a cookbook. His sleeves were rolled up past his elbows and there didn’t seem to be a single hair out of place. But there were slight bags under his eyes and a weariness that Adachi hadn’t felt earlier in the day. _If I’m not there with Kurosawa, who will be?_ Adachi’s stomach dropped at the thought of him cooking for someone else, laughing like he didn’t have a care in the world with them or reaching out across the bed to embrace them. 

_I can have those things. I just need to be brave._ The butterflies in Adachi’s stomach multiplied at the thought and the room started to feel stuffy. Kurosawa must have sensed the change in Adachi as he looked up from his cookbook, “Are you okay?” 

The lights were dimmed. Moonlight was streaming in from the high story windows and it played on Kurosawa’s features. Adachi’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth. His pulsed quickened and Adachi was sure the other man could hear it despite the distance between them. 

“I’m not okay.” 

Kurosawa’s face deepened with a frown. He closed his book and started to reach for Adachi, “Is it your nose? Does your head hurt?” 

“No.” Adachi moved his head away from Kurosawa’s outstretched arm. It quickly fell down, retreating back. 

Kurosawa smiled but it looked all wrong. “You won’t have to stay here much longer. In fact, I can ask Tsuge to watch you here and I can go to a hotel.” 

That made Adachi’s clench his firsts. “No, that’s not what I mean. You need to listen!” 

Kurosawa’s body stiffened; mouth open slightly but not a word came out. 

“Its always stuck with me…when we first met. I knew of you and I’m embarrassed to admit it but I had been jealous of you.” Adachi licked his lips. “But after I talked with you, I wanted to get to know you more but I was so scared of all the attention talking to you would get me. I was a coward.” 

Adachi looked out the window. It was truly beautiful. _I want to experience all of the seasons through this window with Kurosawa- together._

“I don’t want to be a coward anymore.” Adachi’s eyes burned with conviction as he turned back to Kurosawa. Butterflies seemed to be trying to explode out of Adachi’s innards but he fought them back with a gulp. “I want to be with you…” and here came the hardest part. The part he had to say to make it crystal clear how deep his feelings ran for the other man. Adachi took a breath to steady himself. 

“I want to be with you, at your side, as a person who loves you for all your imperfects. Loves you because of them, not despite them.” 

There was a pause and Adachi became horribly hyper aware of the incredibly soul bearing thing he had just said out loud. 

“You don’t have to answer right away but I had to be honest with how I feel…” 

Adachi’s words were cut short as Kurosawa leapt forward to grab Adachi in a tight embrace. 

Kurosawa held him like he was made out of fine porcelain. There was so much strength and tenderness that Adachi had to fight back tears. 

“Do you mean it?” Kurosawa’s voice was an octave higher than normal. He sounded like a kid who had been promised a puppy for Christmas and still wasn’t sure if what he heard had been a dream or not. “I won’t ever let you go again if you do.” 

Adachi didn’t think he had the energy to talk anymore, so all he could get out was a strong grunt of agreement. 

Their bodies started to shake as Kurosawa let out a nervous laugh. “What’s that suppose to mean?” And then he dug his fingers through Adachi’s hair while lightly pressing his cheek against his neck. 

Adachi slowly recovered from his shock and wrapped his arms firmer around Kurosawa’s back. There was a gentle buzz in his head that hadn’t been there before. It was soothing and calmed Adachi’s frazzled nerves. 

**It’s like a dream. I’m so happy. I never want this to end. Oh please never leave me, Adachi. Adachi! Adachi…** ****

With a shock, Adachi realized it was the fierce hum of Kurosawa’s thoughts that were making him feel not only light headed but soothed. _I knew he would accept me. I should have trusted Kurosawa more and his feelings for me._

Finally, Adachi found his tongue again. “It means, please don’t ever let me go.” 

At that, Kurosawa gently pulled away to look at Adachi in the eyes. “I really want to kiss you but I’m afraid I might hurt your nose.” 

Adachi blushed at the straight forward comment. Still, riding the wave from the courage he had used earlier, Adachi replied, “I want to kiss you too.”

Kurosawa licked his lips. But instead of leaning forward he grabbed Adachi’s hand and brought it to his lips. First, he kissed the top of his hand. Then Kurosawa turned it over and kissed the inside of his wrist. Finally, he placed his lips in the center of Adachi’s palm. Ever so lightly, Adachi felt Kurosawa’s tongue gently taste him. 

Adachi felt like he was going to pass out. The blood in his body didn’t seem to know whether to go to his cheeks to make him blush harder or down to his groin. Adachi let out a little squeak. 

Kurosawa lifted his eyes up to Adachi’s face. His mouth was still lingering on Adachi’s palm and he looked up at him through thick lashes. Kurosawa let out a questioning hum. 

“I’ve never kissed anyone before.” Adachi knew that Kurosawa actually didn’t need to know that but suddenly he was concerned that his lack of experience might be a turn off. 

“What?” Kurosawa’s lips finally moved from Adachi’s palm. 

“Don’t laugh…I’ve never been in a relationship before.” Once again, Adachi just wished the sofa would swallow him whole. 

“I’d never laugh.” His eyes were ernest. Kurosawa gripped Adachi’s hand tight and placed his other hand on top of them. “I’ve been in a few relationships but they never…couldn’t even come close, to how much I care for you.” 

Adachi smiled so hard he was sure the sides of his mouth might rip. It was sure sending flashes of pain to his cheeks from his nose, but he didn’t care. He was in love. It was recuperated. Everything was perfect…well, except for his nose. 

____________________________________________________________________________

It was like a religious experience as Kurosawa changed out his bandages that evening. Kurosawa would stop occasionally to lay a gentle kiss on the top of Adachi’s head or he would caress the sides of his head, running long fingers through his hair. Nothing hurt, it was like floating on a drug induced cloud. 

_Thank you, dopamine._

Every time Kurosawa caressed him, Adachi could hear snippets of thought.  ****

**So beautiful.** ****

**I’m so lucky…** ****

**I can’t wait to kiss him.**

**Does that mean I’ll be his first?**

Adachi had to stop himself from leaping up at the last thought that entered his head through Kurosawa’s fingertips. 

_He will be my first one. My first everything._

Kurosawa bent down and placed a soft kiss on Adachi’s head. “All done.” 

**I’ve wanted to do this so much as I’ve changed his bandages. If it can relieve just a small part of Adachi’s pain…I’d do anything.** ****

Adachi felt his insides turning into mush. _He really does like me, doesn’t he?_ Suddenly, Adachi heard Fujisaki’s exasperated voice in his head tell him, _“He doesn’t “like” you! He loves you!”_

“Thanks.” Adachi looked up from his spot on the couch and gave Kurosawa his best smile. The type of smile he had seen the daydream Adachi flash Kurosawa. 

Looking vaguely like he was going to faint, Kurosawa sat heavily down next to Adachi. “You really need to give me some warning before you do that.”

Adachi let out a laugh. “Do what?” 

Kurosawa looked at him incredulously. “Are you teasing me?”

“Me? Never!” Adachi let out a giggle as he tried his best to look nonchalant. 

“You are, aren’t you?” Kurosawa poked at Adachi’s chest. “You’re lucky you have bandages on right now. If not, I’d be tickling you breathless.” 

Before he let his brain talk him out of it, Adachi grabbed Kurosawa’s hand. “I can think of other ways you could leave me breathless.” 

Kurosawa fell back to the sofa, red as a cherry. He snaked his hand away from Adachi and covered his face. “That’s not fair.” 

He was so much easier to tease then Adachi had ever imagined. _Kurosawa is really is starting to let his guard down around me._

After Kurosawa had been given a few minutes to learn how to breath properly again and Adachi had let himself feel the embarrassment that came with saying such forward things, they both relaxed into watching more TV. Except this time, there was no space between them and no one would doubt that they were indeed snuggling. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Adachi gulped as he looked at the bed before him. It had been slightly embarrassing sharing it with Kurosawa the night before but now that they were dating (?!) Adachi wasn’t so sure how it was supposed to work anymore. 

“We’re not doing anything X-rated tonight if you’re wondering.” 

Adachi whipped around to see Kurosawa leaning against the doorframe. “I really don’t mind sleeping on the couch if it would make you more comfortable.”

“I don’t mind us sleeping together…” Adachi’s ears burned at the phrase but he trudged on, “I’ve just never had a boyfriend before, so I’m not sure what to do. What’s expected?” His voice slightly cracked on the last bit. _Way to keep it together, Kiyoshi._

“Adachi, I would never expect more from you than what you would willingly give. Do you think so poorly of me?” Kurosawa walked over and gently touched his shoulder. 

********

**Sunlight streamed in as they both woke up. Kurosawa reached over and nuzzled Adachi’s neck. “Good morning, my angel.”** ****

**Adachi looked over at Kurosawa with stars in his eyes. “Did you sleep well, Yuichi?”** ****

**Kurosawa lifted himself up on his elbow. “With you by side, the hardest bed feels like a bed of roses.”** ****

******** ****

It was only after Kurosawa said his name for the second time while he removed his hand that Adachi was actually able to answer him, “I trust you.” 

“Well, that settles it then.” Kurosawa winked. “Why don’t you go wash up. Oh yeah! I just remembered, Tsuge and Fujisaki dropped off a change of clothes for you. I forgot them in the _genkan._ ”

The disappointment must have been obvious on Adachi’s face as Kurosawa started to smile but this time there was a hint of mischief. “What’s this I see? You like those pajamas that much, huh?” 

Adachi picked at the hem of the shirt. “I’ve never slept in anything silk before. It’s just cool against my skin and helps me relax…that’s all.” 

Kurosawa’s face softened. “Tell you what. While you go take a shower, I’ll put the clothes in the wash. But you’ll have to wear what they brought until they’re dry. How does that sound?” 

Adachi knew he was being spoiled rotten and he loved every moment of it. “Will it really not be a bother?” 

Leaning over Kurosawa gently inhaled Adachi’s hair. “It’s no bother. _You_ are never a bother. Now go wash up.” 

The shower at Kurosawa’s apartment wasn’t only wider than the one at Adachi’s place but it steamed up the whole room as nearly scolding water filling up the tub and he as he started to wash off. Adachi could feel his skin warming and his muscles relaxing from the shower he was running as he waited for the tub to fill. He reached over and wiped off the small mirror attached to the wall. _I can’t believe how black and blue my face still is._ Thankfully, most of the swelling had gone down but he was far from looking like himself again. 

_And yet Kurosawa can have all those fantasies about me when my face looks like this._ Suddenly, Adachi felt very light headed. He knew it had been risky with how dizzy he could still feel at times but the hot water had been like a siren call. Adachi reached over and lowered the temperate on the faucet and turned off the shower head for a moment. He let out a long sigh as he laid his cheek against the smooth bathroom tiles. 

_Those fantasies…_ He really shouldn’t even know they exist and yet somehow getting plastered with a soccer ball had allowed him to hear the thoughts of others. _I wonder when it will go away?_ Adachi hadn’t let his mind go there because it was too scary a place. _What if it never goes away and I have to live like this?_

Adachi figured it wasn’t so bad. He generally avoided other people and the thoughts of his friends were kind. _But what about when I have to go back to school?_ The once hot bathroom became ice cold at the thought. The questioning looks he got sometimes were enough to paralyze him. What would happen when they all were glaring at him for dating Kurosawa? What would happen to him when he could actually _hear_ the terrible things they were thinking? 

“I have to tell someone.” 

As soon Adachi whispered it, he knew who that someone had to be. But how was he going to tell him? Adachi shivered and grabbed himself tight. 

Adachi turned the shower on again so Kurosawa won’t hear him start to hyperventilate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate angst but whatever. There has to be some! Besides, they work it out. Duh! It will take me a few more days (maybe) to get the next chapter written since work is starting again but I will not leave our boys like this long!
> 
> Also have you watched 'Ossan's Love'? Maki is adorable!! Or 'Color Rush'? 'Cherry Maho' was my first Live Action BL and it looks like it won't be my last. 
> 
> Happy 2021!!!!


	7. Sunday and all the days after (Adachi POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold-Thoughts Adachi can read and LINE message 
> 
> Our babies will always be happy.

Even though the food tasted delicious it felt like sand in his mouth. Adachi had managed to still keep up a happy face most of the night but he couldn’t find the courage to tell Kurosawa about the sudden power he had acquired. 

_The sooner the better. Kurosawa liked me back, after all the worrying I had done about it. He accepted me so readily…won’t he do the same for this? Kurosawa can already tell I feel uneasy!_

“Kurosawa!” 

Kurosawa looked up from the bowl of rice he was holding. His eyes were wide and Adachi could tell he seemed to know he was finally ready to tell him what had been nagging at him last night. 

“I feel telling you this might make you…” Adachi gulped down the breakfast that tried to make a reappearance, “…might make you hate me but if I don’t tell you now then I _know_ you’ll hate me.” 

“Don’t say that!” Kurosawa had put down his bowl and went to grab Adachi’s hand. “Please don’t say that.” 

Before Kurosawa could touch him, Adachi jerked his hand away. Kurosawa looked like he had slapped him. 

“I’m sorry. You’re right, but I just don’t see how this won’t make you angry at me.” Adachi felt himself retreating inward. _Why didn’t I just keep my mouth closed. There’s no way he would know this unless I told him. I’ve ruined everything!_

Adachi was ripped from his thoughts as Kurosawa’s chair dragged along the floor as he got up. He walked around the table and went to stand next to Adachi. After a moment, Adachi turned his chair to the side and Kurosawa crouched down next to him. Adachi didn’t need to read Kurosawa’s thoughts to feel how much the other man wanted to reach out and touch him. 

Adachi clenched his hands. “It’s not that I don’t want you to touch me but I’ve not been completely honest. I feel like once you know, you’ll never want to touch me again.” At that, Adachi fought back a sob. 

Kurosawa looked pained as he said, “Please trust me, Adachi.” He let out a little laugh. “Do you think so poorly of me?” 

At that, Adachi let out a wail and wrapped his arms around Kurosawa’s neck. Like he knew he would, Adachi was flooded with feelings of fear and unease. But there wasn’t any feelings of anger or frustration that he had been expecting. Instead, it was all laced with an over welling feeling of-

Love. 

“Kurosawa!!” Adachi cried as he pressed his face against Kurosawa’s head. Pain shot through Adachi’s nose. He grabbed onto Kurosawa even harder. “I can read your mind!” 

All at once, Kurosawa’s thoughts became a jumble. Adachi gripped him even harder. 

“Ever since you hit me in the head with the soccer ball, I’ve been able to hear people if they touch me. I know it sounds insane! Um, I can prove it if you want me too.” Adachi tried not to grip Kurosawa any tighter. 

Kurosawa’s hands snaked around and gripped the back of Adachi’s shirt. He whispered something into Adachi’s chest. 

**Oh god. How hard did I hit him? Adachi! I’m so sorry!** ****

“It’s not like that!” Adachi called out. 

**Adachi…Can you hear me?** ****

Adachi felt his nose pounding as he used all his strength to fight back the sobs that threatened to overtake him. “Yes! I told you I could!” 

Surprisingly, Kurosawa made no move to pull away. 

**But this is impossible! How could a soccer ball do this?!** ****

“I don’t know! I want it to stop but I don’t know how!” Adachi wailed. 

Kurosawa’s breath became hotter against Adachi’s skin. “I haven’t said any of that out loud.” 

Adachi wanted to scream out of frustration but all he could manage was a strangled groan. “Because I can read your mind!” 

Kurosawa gently moved his head away. Adachi raised his head and slowly started to release Kurosawa’s neck. Kurosawa’s hand came up and gripped Adachi’s forearms. 

**I love you.** ****

“Eh?!”

“This doesn’t change how I feel about you. I’ll do whatever I can to help you.” Kurosawa squeezed him. “Does it change how you feel about me?” 

“No! If anything, it made me realize how much you mean to me!” Finally, Adachi started to feel some hope. 

“It did?” Kurosawa sounded genuinely surprised. 

Suddenly, Adachi felt very sheepish. “I…um, heard you write a poem about me and um, you said how much you care about me.” 

Adachi had to grip Kurosawa’s shoulders as he nearly fell over. Kurosawa’s hands dropped from Adachi’s forearms to cover his face. 

“You heard that?” 

“I didn’t mean to! But it made me realize if I told you how I feel than you won’t reject me.” Adachi nibbled at his upper lip. “I’d been wanting to talk to you but I was scared.” 

“You had?” Slowly, Kurosawa’s hands slipped down till his eyes were on Adachi. 

“I really wanted to talk to you more after that time we accidentally met but I over thought it and freaked out.” 

“Me too.” 

Adachi couldn’t stop another, “Eh?” 

“I saw you at practice everyday…I was so distracted. All I wanted to do was talk to you but I was afraid.” **I was afraid I won’t live up to your expectations. I was afraid Fujisaki was your girlfriend.** ****

“My girlfriend?!” Adachi wracked his brain to think of a time he and Fujisaki had ever acted like they were in a relationship. 

“It’s obvious you’re only friends. But love makes fools out of people.” Kurosawa went to cover his eyes again but Adachi reached out and gripped his hands. 

“I was a fool too. I am a fool. I love you!” Adachi hadn’t meant to say it yet, even though he felt it with every fiber of his being. 

But the way that Kurosawa’s eyes lit up Adachi knew he had said the right thing. “I know you’ve already heard me say it in my mind a million times in a million ways but I love you too!” 

Adachi didn’t care if ripped open up all the stitches on his nose. He closed the distance between them and cover Kurosawa’s lips with his. 

It was sloppy and wet. _We’ve both been crying._

Kurosawa let out a small sound of surprise before he leaned into the kiss. Adachi could feel Kurosawa suck at his lower lip and it made a shiver of pleasure run up his spine. They didn’t deepen the kiss anymore but they didn’t need too. 

**We can figure this out. We can figure anything out as long as we’re together. I want to be together with you, Adachi. We’re going to be so happy together.** ****

Adachi found himself whispering “Yes, yes.” onto Kurosawa’s lips. 

**____________________________________________________________________________**

Adachi stared into his mug of tea. It still felt like an out of body experience. How could one person be so understanding? But deep down, Adachi knew if Kurosawa would have told him the same thing, he would have believed him. 

Kurosawa placed his hand on Adachi’s thigh. After their kiss, Kurosawa had asked how comfortable Adachi was with them touching. Adachi couldn’t believe how much care Kurosawa took to make him comfortable and at ease. 

Adachi promised he would be honest about when it was okay to be touched and Kurosawa promised to do the same. It made Adachi’s heart swell two sizes. 

There they were again. On the couch, just basking in each other’s company. _I don’t care. The entire school can ostracize me. I’ve never cared about their opinions before. I can’t believe I almost let them take this away from me._

Adachi closed his eyes and breathed in deep. Not only the act of it, but the permission he had to do it as much as he wanted, made his heart beat faster. They had only kissed once but it had branded itself into Adachi’s cells. Without his consent, his mind kept wandering back to how soft Kurosawa’s lips had felt against his, how he could still taste breakfast on them and how it made every nerve in his body vibrate to life. 

He wondered if every kiss felt like that or only if it was because his partner had been Kurosawa. As if he could read Adachi’s thoughts, Kurosawa rubbed his thumb on his thigh. Adachi’s skin felt like it was on fire. 

“You thinking about me?” 

“I thought I was the one who could read minds.” 

Kurosawa playfully bumped his shoulder against Adachi. “I’m happy you’re comfortable enough to joke with me.” 

Adachi bumped him back. “You know everything now. I don’t have any reason to be worried, do I?” 

“No, I suppose you don’t.” Kurosawa was quiet for a moment. 

Adachi could feel his thoughts flood with anticipation and excitement. 

“Will you stay the rest of the week?” **I’m still worried about you. You can say no and I won’t hold it against you.** Kurosawa hesitated as he added. “I’d just feel more comfortable if I knew you were totally healed before you were by yourself again.” 

Adachi wished Kurosawa could feel his thoughts. He wanted him to know how much those words meant to him. “Yes, I’d like that a lot.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

Adachi was only supposed to stay for a week. But then the week turned into a month, and then another month. Although his nose was completely healed, Kurosawa kept inviting him to stay at his apartment and Adachi found himself always gladly accepting. Slowly, most of Adachi’s possessions took up residence at his boyfriend’s place.

Three months later, they were on their sofa. Kurosawa nuzzled Adachi’s neck. “Adachi, I’ve been thinking.” 

“Hmm?” Adachi was shocked at how easily Kurosawa had mastered his ability to control most of his thoughts when he touched him. Adachi felt bad as he was sure that it was taking even more of Kurosawa’s energy but Adachi knew it was pointless to complain. 

“Move in with me.” Kurosawa simply stated. **Be with me. Stay with me. This apartment isn’t home without you in it.**

Adachi felt his throat constrict and words won’t come out. All he could do was nod as tears stung his eyes. 

Kurosawa gently kissed Adachi’s tear stained lashes. “You make me so happy. I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me.” 

Adachi still couldn’t form words as Kurosawa’s feelings flowed through him. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Over time, Adachi couldn’t believe that he had ever been in the same space as Kurosawa and hadn't turned around to smile at him. His eyes constantly sought him out and walking around the campus always brought a pleasant rush of heat to his insides as he saw his boyfriend smiling face from posters promoting the next soccer game. 

Adachi still hadn’t managed to go to one of Kurosawa’s soccer tournaments. They both knew if he went there would be no way for him to avoid bumping into others. While Adachi had grown to accept Kurosawa’s thoughts and the occasional thoughts from others, it was too much to be crowded around so many people and drowned in all that commotion. 

A shiver went up Adachi’s spine as he let out a yawn. It was nearing the New Year and the temperature had dropped considerably. Adachi scooted closer to the humming vending machine. It had been an exceptionally difficult class the period before and Adachi found he needed a moment to recoup. 

Adachi’s cellphone started to buzz in his pocket. Fishing it out, a smile spread across Adachi’s face. There was a LINE message from Kurosawa. He swiped his phone open and read:

**Thinking of you. Can’t wait to see you at practice <3** ****

Adachi snuggled down deeper into his scarf as a blush covered his cheeks. It was simple messages like that that filled his heart. 

Adachi’s fingers couldn’t type fast enough as he wrote back:

**Love you :) Can’t wait to see you too.** ****

Adachi put his phone back into his pocket and took a sip from his drink. To think only earlier that year he had been in the same spot thinking his life would never change. That he would always be lonely. That no one could care about him romantically. If he could time travel back he knew his past self would have scoffed at him, never believing that Kurosawa would be his boyfriend. 

Throwing away his empty coffee can, he made his way to his next class. 

Later that day, practice was like any other. Adachi blushed as his boyfriend winked and waved at him. At first, Kurosawa’s fan group at be distraught at the thought of their ace no longer being single. But they had quickly adapted and had started to chat about how “moe” Adachi’s sleeves were or know adorable Kurosawa looked when he glanced at Adachi. 

After practice, they walked back to their apartment. Halfway there, Adachi reached out for Kurosawa’s hand. His thoughts were about what he was going to make for dinner and how much he couldn’t wait to dry Adachi’s hair that evening. 

At first, thoughts like that made Adachi jerk his hand away without meaning too. It had been one thing to be accosted like that in the privacy of Kurosawa’s apartment but completely another to have those thoughts flow through him in public. It was shocking how quickly Adachi adjusted to it, came to look forward to it. 

It erased any doubt in Adachi’s mind that Kurosawa wasn’t serious about them. Adachi knew it was utterly ridiculous not to completely trust his boyfriend but sometimes his anxiety made him mistrust himself. Over the last few months, Adachi had learned to not only trust Kurosawa but also to distrust the voice that had always told him “you’re not good enough” or “he’ll never stay with you.” 

They reached their apartment. Adachi slipped off his shoes first and as he stepped up from the _genkan,_ he gently took hold of Kurosawa’s shoulders. Kurosawa’s lips curled up in a grin as Adachi kissed him. Most days, they could barely get through the door without Adachi gripping his boyfriend tight. 

Adachi felt his affections for the other man run through his veins…but something felt different. It was only his feelings. The light hum that usually emanated from Kurosawa was missing. 

Adachi tried not to let his muscles tense. “Yuichi, I want you to think something.” 

Kurosawa tried to move but Adachi just held onto him tighter. “Think something!” 

Silence. 

“Did you think something?” Adachi tried to keep the strain out of his tone. 

“Yeah, I was thinking about what I was going to make for dinner. Didn’t you hear it?” Kurosawa questioned. 

Adachi felt his legs give out as he slipped to the floor. “What’s happening? I can’t hear you anymore. What’s going on?” Adachi dug his nails into Kurosawa’s jacket.

Kurosawa crouched down next to him. “It’s gone?” 

“I think so.” Adachi gasped as a his thoughts raced. “What’s going to happen? What am I going to do?” Panic slowly started to make his body shake. 

Kurosawa gently patted Adachi’s back. Shushing him, Kurosawa took slow steady breaths. Adachi’s body started to mimic Kurosawa’s and his heartbeat returned to normal. 

“We’re going to figure it out together.” 

Adachi swallowed. “Together?” 

Kurosawa gently pressed a kiss to his ear. “We figured it out together when you could read thoughts and know we’ll figure it out that you can’t. It doesn’t change the fact that I love you and you love me.” 

Adachi closed his eyes tight. “Yes, together.” 

It was like learning to be with each again for the first time all over again. There were a few times Adachi got frustrated but they always talked it out and their relationship was even stronger for it. 

Over the years, Adachi mused over why he had been suddenly given the power to read minds. Looking over at his husband, Adachi always concluded it didn’t really matter. It had brought him together with his true love. 

What more could he ask for? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! The last chapter will be "The day we met" Adachi's POV. 
> 
> In this AU, the power for Adachi to read minds disappeared once he was able to fully embrace his love for Kurosawa and Kurosawa's love for him. They still had struggles, couples always do but they faced them together. 
> 
> Side note: This show made me really realize and appreciate how amazing my husband is and how unhealthy my romantic relationships had been before meeting him. I was in my thirties when we met..I feel like in a small way I have my own "Kurosawa". Wishing that one day everyone will one day meet their own "Kurosawa"- no matter what that may look like!


	8. The Day We Met (Adachi POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same as "The Conversation" but from Adachi's POV. You will also see how it overlaps with Fujisaki's chapter too :)

Adachi pressed himself closer to the vending machine. The hum from it vibrated against his back and softly soothed him. Adachi tried not to let his mind become flooded with negative thoughts. Once again, he had stuttered and stumbled over what he wanted to say in class. The teacher had been kind enough and no one had laughed (it wasn’t high school) but he could feel the stares of annoyance and exasperation directed at him. 

_Why can’t I just be normal?_

The sound of running cut through Adachi’s thoughts. Hoping not to be seen, he drew his legs in closer to his chest. Adachi wished they would get their drink and leave. _I’m not here. I’m not here._ There was the sound of something then-

“Fucking. Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!” Screamed a frustrated male voice. 

Adachi couldn’t stop himself from jerking against the vending machine in surprise. _Oh, no! They had to have heard that! I wish I could disappear!_

Adachi’s body tensed as he heard the sound of footsteps slowly approaching his hiding spot. 

After what seemed like a thousand years, a flushed face finally caught sight of him. Adachi cursed to himself. Now he’d have to explain himself and even worse yet, find a new hiding spot. 

Without warning, the man started to laugh. Adachi went from being embarrassed, to flustered. The man, presumably a soccer player from his uniform, nearly shrieked with laughter as he gripped his sides. 

_Do I really look that silly?_

Adachi could feel his cheeks start to turn crimson and his eyes got wide. With a start, Adachi finally realized the soccer player laughing at him was none other than Kurosawa Yuichi. He blinked and bit at his lower lip nervously. _Is there anyway I won’t lose all my remaining dignity by begging him not to tell anyone how he found me like this?_

Kurosawa’s laughter finally died down. 

“What in the world are you doing?” Kurosawa said as he cocked his head to the side. 

Adachi had thought it was obvious. After a moment of confusion, he simply replied with the truth. “Hiding.” 

That was when the most unexpected thing that could ever happen- happened. Instead of breaking out into peals of laughter again, Kurosawa’s face turned pensive. 

“Me too.” Kurosawa let out a huge sigh as he plopped down on the bench next to him. 

Before he could stop the words from coming out, he asked, “What do you have to hide from?” Adachi had literally no idea what a perfect person had to hide from. _Is he trying to hide from a horde of screaming fans? A talent agent?_

But Kurosawa didn’t laugh. In fact, he didn’t do anything. He just sat there with a blank face. Adachi knew the expression well because he often felt it himself. Adachi had accidentally asked a question Kurosawa didn’t feel comfortable answering and so was at a loss for words. 

Adachi’s eyes softened. _I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel that way_. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it.” 

Kurosawa knitted up his eyebrows and stared hard at the ground. 

It seemed to have had the opposite reaction of what Adachi was hoping for. Instead of comforting him, he seemed to have troubled Kurosawa more. Adachi struggled internally for something to say. Then it came to him. “You wanted to get a drink, right? What do you want?”

Once again, Kurosawa didn’t answer right away and Adachi wondered if Kurosawa was just going to stand up and walk away without another word.

“Could you get me a Skal?” It was almost as if Kurosawa was asking his permission to have a soda. Adachi would have given him anything to help wipe off the look of fragility slowly creeping over Kurosawa’s face. 

“Roger!” Adachi gave a tentative smile as he walked over to the vending machine and pressed his phone up the electric pad to pay. The bottle rolled down and the noise vibrated in Adachi’s ears. Walking over, he offered it to Kurosawa with an unsure smile. _I must look like a complete idiot._

“Thanks.” Kurosawa smiled back but Adachi could tell he was only doing it to try and put Adachi’s mind at ease. 

Adachi tried to sort his thoughts. _Kurosawa did laugh earlier but he’s acting like something is really bothering him. He said he was hiding too. I don’t know if I can be much help but I want to try_. Adachi knew a multitude of emotions were playing over his face; he didn’t have a poker face in the least. 

Making up his mind on what he needed to do, Adachi’s eyes shifted to where the vending machine area opened up. 

He took a few steps over to it to make sure the coast was clear. He leaned back over to Kurosawa and tried to not bite his tongue as he said in a jumble, “There’s no one else around, so if you need to get out anything else, please do.”

“Huh?” Kurosawa sounded completely mystified. 

Adachi sat back down next to him and stared down at the ground. He tilted his head from side to side before he could finally find the right words, “It can all be a bit much at times…” He let out a long sigh before turning to look at Kurosawa with eyes full of earnest. “It’s okay to let it out when you need too.”

Kurosawa looked at him like he had just said rabbits really lived on the moon. 

Adachi was now at a total loss. He started to blink uncontrollable and rubbed the back of his neck. _This isn’t going as well as I had hoped. I guess I can tell him…_

“Sorry, I know you’re Kurosawa…” It was like he was admitting to some forbidden secret. Adachi wasn’t sure why it made him feel so bad. The soccer ace’s face was plastered all over the school on posters. _What does that feel like? Walking around and seeing yourself smiling from every corner?_ “They expect you to be perfect…but no one can be perfect, huh?” 

Adachi didn’t try to stop the soft smile of companionship and understanding he instinctively wanted to give to Kurosawa. 

The air felt electric. 

Adachi chewed on his tongue waiting for Kurosawa to say something. Instead, he rested his head on Adachi’s shoulder. “Can I just…for a just a few minutes? I’m so tired.” 

Adachi’s body felt like it was on fire. No one, let alone a stranger, had put their head on his shoulder with such confidence. Like they really needed reassurance, from him of all people. 

Kurosawa let out a shaky sigh. 

Adachi felt it play along his chest. Gathering more confidence, Adachi shifted his body, so Kurosawa could better lay his head on his shoulder. 

“Take as long as you need.” 

Adachi felt Kurosawa’s body tense up. “Okay.” 

But it didn’t take long for the tension to melt away. Adachi listened as Kurosawa’s breathing started to slow _._ He took in a few deep breaths and Adachi tried to stay as still as humanly possible. 

Adachi could feel his shoulder start to cramp. Still, he stayed as still as a statue as Kurosawa’s breathing continued to slow down until it took on the undeniable rhythm of sleep. _I never knew another person could be so warm._ Adachi felt like a pervert as he found himself breathing in the sweat and the scent of grass that was coming off of Kurosawa. _How can sweat smell sexy? What the hell is wrong with me?_

Eventually, Adachi laid his head against the vending machine. _I’m going to have such a creak in my neck tomorrow._ Still, if it meant staying with Kurosawa even that much longer, Adachi was willing to deal with it. 

A small snore came from Kurosawa and Adachi couldn’t stop the wave of emotion that crashed over him. To be so close to another person as they slept…It didn’t feel anything like the time a sleeping passenger on the train had accidentally fallen on to his shoulder. This felt more intimate, more personal. _Is this what it feels like to have a boyfriend?_ Adachi knew he should feel guilty for projecting his desires on someone he didn’t really know but the situation made his mind run wild. 

Adachi fought off the fatigue that called him to sleep along side Kurosawa. He didn’t want to waste a moment in sleep but wanted to etch it all in his mind for later. A cooler breeze bit at Adachi’s neck and with a start he realized that the sun was starting to set. 

_Do I have to wake him up? Is he going to be angry that I let him sleep for so long? If I wait until nighttime that’ll definitely be weird._

Thankfully, Adachi still had his phone in his left hand. He sent a LINE to Tsuge asking if he and Minato were still at the soccer field. Thankfully they were and Adachi tried to explain his situation as best he could with the fewest words and fewest mistypes. 

After that, it was a blur of motion as Minato took a half-conscious Kurosawa home. Adachi tried to tell Kurosawa “good-bye” but found he couldn’t now that here were other people there. 

Getting home, Adachi took off his shirt and was ready to throw it in the laundry bin, when something made him stop. Even though he was all alone in his apartment, he felt a pang of embarrassment as he tentatively raised the shirt to his nose.

Giving up all hope of salvation, he collapsed onto his bed. Adachi gripped the shirt tighter as he took another deep inhale of the scent that still lingered there. 

_I am in so much trouble._

____________________________________________________________________________

Adachi found himself staring at Kurosawa’s face again. Sure, it was only a poster but that was as close as Adachi felt he could get. Adachi’s cheeks got hot. They had always been around campus but now it was like the posters were watching his every move. _I can’t get any rest! His eyes are following me everywhere!_

The hair on the back of Adachi’s neck raised as he senses someone looking at him. He turned around with cheeks red and eyes averted, to stare at the person’s feet. _Oh, thank god. It’s only Fujisaki. But what do I say? Should I say something?_

A few moments passed before Fujisaki said in a soft tone, “I didn’t know you were a soccer fan.” 

Adachi gulped.

A kind smile playing on Fujisaki’s lips as she waited. Adachi tried to sort his thoughts. 

“I’m not really interested in soccer,” Adachi replied quietly. He turned his head and stared at the wall. _It’s safe to ask Fujisaki this._ “Do you know Kurosawa?” 

She tilted her head to the side. “I _know of_ him but I don’t _know_ him.” 

_I’m not really sure what kind of answer I was looking for._ Adachi kept his eyes trained on the wall and licked his lips tentatively. “Yeah, I suppose Tsuge might…” 

Adachi was suddenly very aware that he had no idea what he meant. _What am I even talking about? Am I really considering going to soccer practice??_

Fujisaki asked her next question like he was trying to avoid scaring away a skittish rabbit. “Did you maybe want to go watch soccer practice?” 

Adachi’s ears turned red and his mouth gasped for air like he was a fish. _Shit. So much for being subtle._ But the way his stomach whooshed, Adachi knew he had been dying for someone else to ask him; give him the excuse he needed to go. 

Fujisaki smiled at him like he had just descended from heaven and blessed her with a priceless gift. 

“I’ve never been before but I bet it would be a lot of fun.” Fujisaki said. She caught a glimpse of the poster behind Adachi. 

At that, Adachi’s eyes roamed back over to the old soccer poster that loudly proclaimed that Kurosawa Yuichi was the school’s ace player and that the tournament was going to be a sight to behold.

Emotions of elation, worry and so many others he couldn’t name pulsated through him. “I was thinking about it but I didn’t want to bother Tsuge…” 

“I’d love to go with you.” Fujisaki said like it was the easiest thing in the world. 

Adachi felt his knees go weak. “You will?!” 

Fujisaki smiled and gave Adachi an oddly knowing look. “Do you want to go today? We can meet up after your last class. It’s closer to the soccer field, right?” 

Adachi nodded enthusiastically. 

The rest of the day Adachi was a total mess. Everything the teachers said went in one ear and out the other. 

And then there he was on the hill, nestled in-between Fujisaki and Tsuge. At first, Tsuge raised a questioning eyebrow but he left it at that. Adachi knew he was going to have to explain eventually; he just wasn’t sure how. 

Fujisaki kept the conversation light and Adachi could feel the initial stress of the unknown bleed from his shoulders. All Adachi wanted to do was fixate his eyes on Kurosawa but he didn’t want to be too obvious. 

_This is horrible. I don’t know where to look. Well, I know I want to look at Kurosawa…There’s no way he won’t be able to tell there’s someone staring right at him!_

Tsuge and Fujisaki kept talking and Adachi pretended like he had some semblance of an idea of what they were discussing. Fujisaki turned to him and offered a bright smile. Adachi couldn’t help but return it. 

He turned back to the soccer field; eyes subconsciously following Kurosawa.

_If only I had the courage to talk to him again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the fic! I can't believe how much this show has made me want to write again :)

**Author's Note:**

> If people are interested, I'd love to write this from Kurosawa's POV.


End file.
